Never as They Seem
by hitntr01
Summary: If Bella died while giving birth then Edward wouldn't have wanted the child but Rosalie would. Renesmee grows up thinking that both parents are alive and her uncle hates her. What happens when she meets a certain wolf and everything starts to unravel?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 1: Renesmee Isabella Hale_

"She…she's gone." Edward stammered as he backed away and slid to the floor, his head in his hands.

"What? I thought you were changing her? It was supposed to save her." Jacob screamed at him.

Carlisle had just got into the room as he went to the motionless girl checking for a pulse- making sure there was nothing else he could do for her. However, his son was right; the girl had passed away just as they all feared she would.

The whole family filed into the room looking somber. Rosalie held the little bundle that caused their newest family member's demise. She had it wrapped in a blanket so that it couldn't be seen by anyone as she held it to her chest. She would guard it with her life just as she had promised Bella.

"I can't stay here." Jacob said backing off as he shook violently. He started to run to the door when Carlisle stopped him.

"You aren't going to blame us right?" he asked the teenager.

"I have every reason to blame leeches, you guys and that horrible spawn." He yelled then ran out of the house just in time to be able to transform outside. He ran into the woods, never looking back. The whole family heard a howl of remorse as others seemed to howl after him. Then the howls disappeared into the day. They never heard from any of the wolves again.

Everything else was silent. No one knew how to take this. Edward, as expected, was taking it the worse.

"I should have made her get rid of it when she had the chance." He said as he stared at the departed girl, blood all over her.

"Edward, you still have your daughter." Rosalie said starting to step forward.

"You stay right there." He growled, "That thing is the reasons for Bella's demise. That thing needs to be destroyed. Go throw it in a fire." He said as he knelt down to Bella's face running a finger down her cheek.

Rosalie held it close to her chest. "That's no way to talk about your child. 'That Thing' is your daughter. Your wife named her before the girl was even born."

"As far as I am concerned I have no wife and I have no daughter. There is no way that thing came from Bella. It is the spawn of Satan."

"You know it came from Bella. Bella and you."

"Well you know what? Happy Birthday- it's your burden now. You wanted a child, there you go, you got a child at the cost of my wife's life." He spat at her.

"I can't raise it, it's not mine." She said to Edward.

"Then I will destroy it. I never want to see it again."

"Edward that's no way to talk about your daughter." Esme said.

"I don't have a daughter. Remember, vampires can't have children." Edward stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I have to tell Charlie that his only daughter died." He said getting up and pushing back Rosalie from the door.

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

Emmett came up to her and hugged her, "Well, we can always raise it."

"Do you think we can?"

"Of course." He told her.

"We should keep the first name Bella wanted."

"Renesmee?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Renesmee Isabella Cul…Hale." She looked at Emmett to make sure it was a decent name.

Emmett knew how much a child meant to Rosalie. "Renesmee Isabella Hale? I love it." Emmett said hugging her. "We will teach it our ways and we will give it a normal life." Rosalie smiled at that.

Everyone went to work, cleaning the room. They were all hurting emotionally from such a traumatic day. Nothing would be the same in their household.

_**I'm on a role for putting out new stories so I'm going to throw this one out there as well. I had this one saved in my computer since January. I'm just tired of all these stories sitting around inside my computer with no one to read them…is there anything you would like to suggest to see happen?**_

_**Please review! I want to know what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 2: Family Pictures_

(Renesmee's POV)

Today was picture day! Well for my family at least. My Auntie Alice was finishing up the last bit of my dress while I was squirming around, "Stop squirming so much." She muttered as she was quickly hemming the last bit at the bottom. "So if they ask you, how old are you?"

"Six!" I said, getting excited to be able to get out of the house. I am almost two years old and I am still watched over like a hawk when it comes to humans. My first time seeing one was four months ago when the delivery guy came to the house. I felt the want to go after him but I was able to control myself so I don't see what the problem was.

My dad called from down stairs, "You guys ready? You're taking forever."

"Hold your horses, we girls take longer to get ready." My Auntie said. I love my Auntie the most, well after mom and dad. She always helps me to sneak around my parents if I am told not to do something and will always take my side on everything and I mean EVERYTHING. "You look beautiful!" she said clapping her hands together.

I smiled, "Thank you Auntie!" I said before running down the stairs.

I could hear her groan about me messing up all the work she put into me. I didn't care, I don't really care how I look. I just let her dress me up because I know it makes her and mommy happy.

My mom and dad are vampires…I never thought about much when it came to my parents. I know they say vampires can't have children but my mommy said I was an exception. She said I was a blessing in disguise. The whole family agrees except one but I really don't know much about that one family member.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" I said twirling in my new dress with my hands above my head like a ballerina. My mommy put me in ballet classes three months back after I saw the Nutcracker on television. She won't let me go often because the smell of sweat sometimes still gets to me and I have to leave early to not hurt anyone. I would hate it if I ever hurt anyone. Not to mention that she has already had to put me into three different classes due to my random growth spurts. I excelled past my age group so she took me out until my next growth spurt. Until then, I can practice at home.

The growth spurts were the reason for today's picture day, grandma wants to get a picture with the family as me still young. We don't know how much longer I will look six before I grow even more.

"You look beautiful little bear!" My daddy said giving me a hug and then lifting me up. I was held up to his side with one arm as mommy came to the other side.

"You guys ready?" she asked, pulling out her keys.

"Yes!" I said happily. The rest of the family followed us out of the house as I weaseled out of my dad's grasp and went up to his shoulders, I sat down up there.

When we got to the cars, my Auntie was going toward her car. Uncle Jazz followed behind her. "You want to ride with me?" she asked me.

I was about to say yes, when I saw Uncle Edward come toward her car, he was riding with her. I shook my head no and was then lifted up by my father over his head. I was placed into my booster seat as he strapped me in.

Uncle and I never got along, it was an unwritten rule. If he was there, I wasn't and vice versa.

My mom got into the drivers side as my dad squished into the passenger side. My mom didn't like taking the jeep when I was going with them. She deemed it unsafe for me.

My dad and I snuck out of the house two weeks ago when he wanted to go off-roading. He strapped my booster seat in the front and we went out on one of the mountains. At one point he allowed me to put the booster seat in the back and sit on the chair alone with all of the seatbelts strapped to me. We were out for the whole day and it was probably the best day ever, but mom wasn't very happy when we got back home.

She told dad that he was being reckless. It was one of the few times where my Uncle Edward agreed with her and I think I saw a trace of relief flash across his face when we got home that night. I think it was my imagination though. He doesn't care for me.

When I was younger I had always felt an attraction to be near my uncle. It was like I knew him before I was born and I had to be near him but he would always push me away or get up to leave. My father would then come over and grab me and walk the other way. Over time, I just grew to accept that he hated me and there was nothing I could do. My want to be near my uncle has subsided now, my mom said it was just a phase and to ignore my uncle.

I watched as my Auntie backed up her car, then Grandpa and Grandma backed up their car. From what I understand, since I was born, my mom has decreased in her speeding. It didn't stop her from going ten miles over the speed limit but she refused to go as fast as the rest of my family. She would threaten anyone who took me out if they were to go as fast as they do alone. My uncle flashed a quick look in my direction before my auntie sped away.

I was bored now as I watched their cars gain distance from ours. I found my mom's purse next to me as I started to rifle through it. She always had something for me to do while in the car in there. I found my mom's driver's license as I stared at it. "Mom." I said.

"Yes?" She looked in the rearview mirror at me.

"Why do we have the same last name but daddy doesn't?" My dad's last name was Cullen, at least I think it was. I can't keep up with everyone.

"Because I wanted you to have my last name." Somehow I felt like that was a lie. I read her last name on her license.

"Why does Uncle Jazz have the same last name?"

"We pretend like we are twins so we have the same last name. Put my license back in my purse and stop asking such silly questions." The family didn't like when I mentioned where my name came from nor when I asked why Uncle was still alone after so long.

"But…"

"Do as your mother says." My dad interrupted.

Daddy was always a pansy when it came to mom. He will never go against her.

My dad was extremely strong and yet he cowered away from my mom every time she spoke. I guess it was a power that he had that made him strong. Powers? I had one, I can project my thoughts to others but I have to be touching them. Uncle Jazz has been helping me to not always project my thoughts whenever I touch someone though; it was a problem from when I was born. I couldn't hold hands with anyone unless if I wanted them to hear my thoughts. I think I have it down now but every once in a while I can slip and just ramble off to them without realizing it while holding their hands.

The family was waiting outside of the picture studio when we arrived. They were looking bored and talking to each other as mom parked the car. Daddy came to my door; yeah my mom even child proofed the stupid car door. I couldn't open it from the inside unless if I broke it. He opened it up as I easily unbuckled the stupid booster seat.

"Come along little bear." He said picking me up and putting me on his shoulders. I giggled as I put my hands out to my side. He then started our routine we made up, "Airplane ready for take off?"

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Seatbelts?" He put his hands to my ankles.

"Check." I said promptly.

"Goggles?"

I pretend to put goggles over my eyes, "Check!"

"Machine gun?"

I pretend to hold a gigantic machine gun in my hands, "Check!"

My mom then spoke up, "I told you no machine guns on the airplane." She groaned.

Dad let out a small chuckle, "Sorry, I forgot the fun sucker is here. Alright little bear, take the machine gun off the airplane, we need to leave it in the car." He said as my mom mumbled something incoherent to me, my dad laughed. "But babe you love me."

She shook her head and walked off.

I threw the fake machine gun toward the car.

"Let's go copilot!" he said as he made a very light jog toward the rest of my family.

When we got there, my auntie quickly grabbed me from his shoulders, "You are going to mess up your hair." She complained as she gently set me down on the ground.

I smiled as I held her hand. Did I mention that I love my auntie?

We walked into the picture studio. The woman looked up from her desk, quickly noting our size. "May I have your last name?"

"Cullen." Grandpa said.

"And what exactly are you guys looking for?" she asked searching through papers.

Grandpa looked around, "A whole family photo and then several photographs of each family separated." He said. "And one of the little one alone." He said.

"Alright, you have a two hour appointment so right this way." The woman said as we followed her.

The first photograph was of the whole family, first a decent shot and then a goofy shot.

I stood on the side line as I watched my grandpa and grandma go first. They did a basic one behind the other pose. Then my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz went for their picture. They did a basic one too. Then it was my mom and dad's turn. They went just the two of them; they always had a joking pose when they took photos. For this exact one dad had picked mom up bridal style and grinned. My mom was laughing and enjoying the photo shoot.

Then they had me join in. I sat in between them on a small pedestal with each one on either side of me. After that photo, dad had lifted me up into his arms. I smiled at the photo as mom and dad went on either side of me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I was so excited to be part of this.

Then they set me down and the photographer had me stand alone as she took several photographs of me spinning my dress, putting one toe out, and just having fun.

Then it was my Uncles turn. He took a few photographs alone, and then my mom had the craziest idea ever. "Renesmee, why don't you go keep your uncle company so that he doesn't have just him in the picture?" she asked me as daddy held me to him.

"But…"

Dad cut me off, "No little bear, I think it's a great idea!" Mommy and daddy just moved down on my like list.

I looked over at Auntie to help me, she would always stand up for me but for the first time, she didn't side with me. "Not getting involved." She said sidestepping away from me.

I was about to protest but I knew better than to protest against my parents. I walked over to my uncle who didn't look any happier than I did. We stood next to each other, both seeming awkward.

The photographer put her camera down. "I have an idea. Edward's your name, right?" she asked looking at my uncle.

"Yeah." He said.

"Lay on the ground and have your stomach on the floor." He did just that. "Great, now Renesmee, that's your name right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Renesmee, I want you to lie on top of your uncle. Put your head over his shoulder." I did as she said. "Now smile Renesmee." She said, it was obvious that I wasn't happy to be there.

My daddy went behind the lady making goofy faces to make me laugh. It worked as I started to giggle.

The photographer took that chance as she started to take photos. Something started to make uncle happier as he quickly grabbed me from his back and put me down on the ground. My stomach was on the floor as he put both elbows on either side of me. His face was right next to mine as our cheeks touched. Another flash from the camera. Then he gave me a light kiss on the cheek. Another flash. He put me on his shoulder's, I was so stunned, I didn't smile at first.

"Smile again." The photographer reminded me.

I let out a forced smile. My mom then yelled out, "Do the airplane!" she said to me as she put out her arms. I nodded putting both arms out as my uncle held my ankles. This was the first time I had done anything with uncle.

"That'll do." The photographer said as she walked off. "I will have the photographs ready in a few hours."

Uncle set me down and walked off. He smacked Uncle Jasper in the back of the head. I was left stunned on the floor. "Come on little bear." Daddy said, holding out his hand.

I walked over to him.

That day was never spoken of again. Although, when we got the photographs they had picked every picture with me and uncle together. The others they picked the best. Grandma and grandpa were picking which ones to put on the wall. They chose the one with me on my stomach and Uncle with his cheek on mine for my Uncles. They also had the one where I was on Uncle's shoulders on the same wall.

My ball I was playing with rolled over to the wall with the latest pictures as I ran to catch it. I looked up at the photographs of me and uncle. Whenever I pass those photographs, I always wonder what got into him that day? What made him for that brief moment decide that I was okay to be around, decide that it would be okay to pretend like he was my family and not just some random stranger? I sighed trying to figure it out.

I guess I'll never know. I walked off with my bright green ball in my hands, my life was confusing and I was only two years old.

_**Alright, well another chapter down. I was not impressed with this chapter and promise it will get better as time goes on. The first few chapters are showing how the Cullens are taking everything. This story will be both father/daughter (Edward/Renesmee) and Boyfriend/girlfriend (Jacob/Renesmee).**_

_**Please let me know what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 3: Accepted to College_

(Renesmee's POV)

"Hey Uncle Jazz!" I said walking into my uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's room. I held the envelope that I had read in my hands, too excited to let loose of it.

"Hey Renesmee." he said smiling at me, I knew he could feel my excitement, "What brings you here?"

"Have you seen my dad?" I asked. My age varies depending on what you are going by. I look eighteen but my real age is seven. I am very smart for my age and due to the fact that it seems that I am done growing, my family is allowing me to go to college!

"I think he's in the garage." Uncle Jasper said turning to look at me, "Any reason?" I knew already knew from the envelope in my hand and my joyful demeanor. You didn't have to be Uncle Jasper to know I was overly excited.

"None, I just want to tell him something." I said running out of his room.

"Renesmee your dinner is ready." Esme said from the kitchen.

"Be there in a second grandma, I have to tell dad something." I said as I ran out the door toward the garage. We lived in Oregon right now, out in the middle of no where. Actually we are going to move soon! I have lived here my whole life. My family moved here when I was young because I was changing so fast that it would become to obvious if someone saw us, that and it took me a long time to get used to our 'diet.' My family never really trusted me around humans.

I don't understand why. I never attacked one, as far as I can remember at least.

I ran into the garage as I heard a radio blasting. I couldn't believe how high they could get their music with such sensitive hearing.

"Dad?" I yelled over the radio. "Daaad?"

"Over here little bear." He yelled. I hated that name now that I am older but he refused to use any other name. I ran over to his voice to see him holding the front of a car off the ground with one hand.

I turned down the radio. "Hey!"

"What brings you out here? I think Esme has dinner ready." He said to me.

"I know but I have to tell you something really important!"

"Shoot." He said laughing at my enthusiasm.

"I got into my first choice college!" We applied to several but my family only paid the ones that were in cities that they could move too. My fist choice was in one of the sunniest places out there. I wanted to get away from my family for a bit. There was always tension around here and I was getting tired of it. They knew I applied there but they don't know it was my first choice college.

My father laughed, "Good job hun! Did you hear that babe?" he asked.

My mom slid from under the car in her mechanics outfit. "Very good! Just know that I will stand behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" I said giving dad a hug while he still sat cross legged on the ground.

"What was your first college again?" My dad asked. I stopped my hug immediately and pulled away. I never told them my first choice college.

"University of California."

The two looked at each other. "You realize we can't go with you?"

"Yeah! I want to live alone for a bit!" I then noticed the car, "what happened this time?"

"A little racing accident." My father said.

My mother rolled her eyes, cleaning the grease and oil off of her. "Yeah, if by little, you mean a whole new transmission and don't get me started on the scratched paint.

I shook my head; I still couldn't see how I was related to them.

"I heard Esme say your food was ready hun, go eat." My mom said hugging me with her greasy clothes. Great now I had to change outfits.

"Alright mom, see you later!" I said running back to the house.

I got to the front door when my other uncle drove up to the house. We never really got along. I didn't know why but I could tell that he hated me for a reason that I didn't know. My heart would stop every time he came near me and everything in me would say to get away from him. At first I always wanted to be around him, more than my own parents but he always pushed me away and yelled at me if I entered his room. And if I went anywhere near his closet, I would get yelled at by any family member that caught me. He tried to act nice to me these past few years but he didn't fool me. I knew he still didn't like me.

I ran inside before he got out of his car, I didn't want to talk to him right now.

Esme already had the food out on the counter as I jumped on the dining room chair and got ready to eat. "Thank you Esme!" I said as I quickly dove into my food.

"You're welcome hun." They explained to me long ago that they don't eat the same as me and it was still weird to get used to, but I had to get used to eating just human food if I wanted to live on my own in a college dorm. I was planning on not telling my family that I wasn't going to switch from a blood/food diet to just food. They wouldn't be pleased with that.

My uncle walked into the front door as he took his shoes off. He came into the kitchen, "Hey kid. I hear you got into your college of choice." He said as he walked past me.

I should have known that he would hear it in their thoughts. He couldn't read mine, I assume there must be something wrong with me and that was why he hated me. He could hear me though if I touched him much like if I touched anyone else. "Hi Uncle. Yes, I did." I never said his name; he didn't like me saying his name. In fact if I didn't know any better, I would say he hated being called uncle as well.

"Hey Esme." He said to her.

"Hi Edward, how was your day at work?" Uncle worked at a box factory.

"Boring, not much you can do there." He said as he walked out and went upstairs. We never said more than hello and good bye.

I finished my food in silence.

Uncle Jasper came in, "Good job squirt on getting into college."

I rolled my eyes, 'squirt' was a nickname given to me by Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice and even my Grandpa and grandma got in on that nickname once in a while. They said my original name is too long sometimes.

He sat down beside me. "Are you sure you want to go away from your family when you have only been around for five years?" he asked me as I tried to get another stab at my food.

"Yes, I am sure." I said back. Great my parents are trying the whole get my aunt and uncle to talk to me approach.

Sure enough, Aunt Alice walked in.

I groaned.

"Hey squirt!" Alice pranced and sat on the other side of me. She tried to grab my hand as I pulled away from her. She was a very touchy feely person and I don't like people touching me due to my ability to let out my thoughts. She pulled her hand back, "Sorry I forgot. When you were little, you loved to talk to us that way. Now you don't even want your parents to hold your hands."

"I don't see why I should." I said.

My auntie sighed, "Renesmee, I think you are too young to go off to college on your own. Why don't you pick a place where one of us can come with you, just in case something happens?"

"Forget this." I got up from the table walking off. "I don't need you guys to tell me what to do. I was told I can go to college, that's what I'm doing. I went to the upstairs spare room where the piano sat. I locked the door behind me and sat at the piano. I sighed as I started to come up with random keys to press. It turned into a symphony within seconds. I was humming to myself as I kept my eyes closed, letting my fingers do the work.

My mom forced me to take piano lessons, I hated it for the longest but after time, I found that it relaxed me.

When I finished, I sat there in silence with my eyes closed. I'm going to college, I will be away from everyone and on my own. How great did that sound? Too amazing to be true.

_**Alright, hope you guys liked that. Please review for me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 4: Fate or Rotten Luck?_

(Jacob's POV)

I sighed as I walked into my second year of college. English was my first class. Gen eds suck. It was only five or six years ago that I lost the one I thought I loved. Since then, I have learned to control my anger enough that I could attend college for my first year just last year. Being twenty one and just starting college does have its high points though. You are much older and you are more mature.

I went to the University of California. Some place that was hot and sunny; a place where no vampire would ever come near. Ever since my meeting with the parasites so many years ago, I always stayed at sunny spots. I had no desire to talk to or fight another parasite again.

English was just as boring as I remembered it. I walked out feeling hungry, transforming or not- I always had an appetite. I walked into the café on my campus and ordered three coffees and five bagels with cream cheese. It would last me two hours, I hoped. I sat down at the only empty table and unwrapped my first bagel. I was eating it when I got the smell of something I wasn't expecting. It had the most fragrant smell and was somehow slightly wrapped in a vampiric smell. Perhaps another human was going the way of Bella. Disgusting. I refused to look up to see who could possibly be willing to give up their whole life for such a disgusting creature.

I finished my first of five bagels. I was reading a book when I heard a girl's voice, "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

Without looking up, I shook my head. "No, you can use it." I figured she would take it to another table where her friends would be.

I wasn't expecting her to sit at that spot. "Enjoying the first day of classes yet?" she asked.

I almost chocked when I realized that she was the one who had the faint vampire smell wrapped around her own amazing fragrance. "No offense to you, but I don't like the kind you hang out with." I said without looking up.

"No offense to you, but I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't talked to anyone since being here."

I growled, I didn't want to look at a girl who would care to hug a leech.

"Why don't you look up at me when you talk?" she said angrily.

"Why did you sit with me when there are other seats open?" I asked back, still staring at my book.

The girl was silent. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me the reason." I flipped the page. I wasn't reading anymore, I was too agitated with this girl.

"I don't have a reason. You looked bored. I thought you could use a friend."

I lift my book up then set it back down for me to read some more. "I have a book to read.

"I thought you would like a break to talk to someone. I guess I was wrong." She sound angry.

I felt bad now, darn it. "I'm sorry. I just don't talk to too many people after something that happened a few years ago."

I looked up at her food; she just had orange juice in her hands and nothing else.

"Orange juice?" I asked questioningly.

"What's wrong with orange juice?"

"Seems childish. Seems like something a five year old would pick."

"Well maybe, I'm younger than I let on to be." She said to me.

I smiled; she had some spunk in her. Finally, I looked at her face and everything in me melted away and she was the only thing that mattered in this world. I went completely speechless. Dammit.

"You okay?" she asked looking worried at me.

"Yeah." I was able to say, nodding my head overly exaggerated.

"You sure?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

Was this what it was like to meet your imprint? Why did it have to be her? "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." I said holding out my hand.

"Renesmee, Renesmee Hale." She said shaking my hand.

"Renesmee?" I asked, why did that sound so familiar.

"Yes, I know it's a long name."

It sound so familiar…then it hit me, Bella was going to name her child that if it was a girl. I think it was a girl but I couldn't remember for sure. I ran out before my instincts took over and I would accidentally kill everyone there, "Can I ask what your parent's names are?"

"I don't go around telling random people my parent's names."

I smiled, definitely Bella's attitude if I knew any better. "Of course, I just thought I knew you for a second. I think I am wrong though. The last name is wrong." Her last name would have been Cullen if it was his.

"My mom always said to be wary of guys who ask about your personal life." She said swishing the orange juice in the bottle.

I sighed; she had a mother who was alive. That means I was free from that coven. That was a load off my back. Now I could actually get to know her and live a normal life.

"Want to meet up again?" she asked.

"Sure, but can you do me a favor?" I asked standing up. It was time to go to class anyways.

"What?"

"Wash your clothes, they smell bad." I wrinkled my nose making her laugh.

"Sorry, my deodorant must not be working."

"No trust me, it's the clothes." I waved goodbye trying to play it cool that I didn't want to leave her. It hurt me to let her go out of my sight.

I wanted to pull my hair out, why did I have to imprint on someone who hangs out with vampires?

Either fate hates me or I have the most rotten luck possible.

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 5: Stalkers_

(Jacob's POV)

Math class, so dull. I sat in the back of the room, having to take calculus sucked. I was able to slide by in high school by not taking it at all but I had to take this class as a gen ed. I opened my note book writing the date down. I then heard a squeal and saw Renesmee coming at me.

"You are in one of my classes!" she said sitting next to me. She happily pulled out a notebook and then went searching for a pen.

"I can't believe it, how have you been?" I asked, probably more excited than I should have been.

"Been better, can't wait for this semester to end."

"It just started."

"Don't remind me." She was still looking for a pen. "Alright, now I know I had four pens this morning." She was rummaging through her bag.

"Nice bag." I said sarcastically, it was a clothe bag with different colors swirled around it, I didn't care for it- too bright and colorful.

"This is a great bag." She said back to me. "It's a Vera Bradely. My auntie picked out the colors. I was going to go for a more low tone but she insisted on a high tone bag."

"So how was your other classes?" I wanted to change out of the talk about clothing, she seemed really into it. I knew nothing about clothes, especially that high end stuff like the Vera whatever it was called.

"Eh, they were alright." She said as she slid a pen out of the bag. "Found one!" she clicked it and wrote the date like I had at the top right. "How are your classes?"

"Alright." This class just may become my favorite class after all. "Still haven't washed your clothes?" I asked as I chuckled.

"What's it with you about me smelling bad?" She sniffed herself, "I don't smell anything unusual."

"Perhaps that's the problem." I grinned at her.

"Guys are so weird." She muttered, quite flustered. She was kinda cute when she was flustered.

The whole time we were in class, Renesmee sat there smiling at the board and doodling in her notebook. Every once in a while she might write a word for word sentence that the professor said and then translate it into other languages. I only knew this because her third translation was in Spanish and I had been taking Spanish classes for a few years now. I wanted to say something, but I was too busy trying to take notes to ask. She must be really smart. That would be the reason why she was taking calculus her freshman year when pre-calc is normally a pre-requisite. I even caught her humming once or twice during the lecture.

When the professor released us, she sighed and closed her notebook. "This class is going to be boring." She said.

"Why don't you try paying attention?" I asked.

"I don't have too, learned all this in high school." She quirked a smile at me. "My family says I take after my dad in smarts but as far as I can tell, I would have to say I take after my mom."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, how many fathers will try to cook a can of beans in a microwave at high for two minutes."

"That doesn't seem that bad."

She chuckled, "He put the whole can in the microwave. Let's just say we had the firemen at my house that day."

"Oh."

"Yeah so they say I take after him and if that's true, I'm screwed when it comes to school." I was about to respond back when she looked at her cell phone as it vibrated. "I have to take this, see ya later Jake." She walked off just as quickly as she had come toward me. She pulled out her cell phone, "Hey Aunt Alice. Yeah, my classes are going great." She walked out.

Wait…did she just call me Jake?

I walked into the laundry room ready to wash my laundry. Billy decided to never fix our washer when it broke down a week before I was to come back here. I had so much clothing that had to be washed. I walked in, seeing the girl that I couldn't get out of my mind sitting on a dryer humming to herself as she kicked her legs back and forth. She was texting something, she slid her phone closed as I stepped into the room. I couldn't help but think of a six year old being told to stay still.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked placing my basket near an open washer.

"Is that a way to say hello to a girl?" she asked. "If you must know, I am washing my clothes just like you said too."

"Wasn't expecting you to listen to me." I said putting my colors into the washer.

"I don't want to smell to others. If I am going to make friends, I need to make sure I smell good. Isn't that right?" She joked to me. She still sat there, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Well…" I didn't want to tell her that it only smelt bad to me. "Do you know you don't have to stay here the whole time?"

"Yep! I'm just bored."

"Bored? You're in college. You have to study all the time."

"I can retain information better than anyone else."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep!"

"What is the capitol of Vermont?"

"Montepelier."

"Pretty good." That was impressive, "Capitol of Germany?"

She sighed, "Berlin. You gotta go harder than that."

"Would you like to come out to dinner this Friday?" I blurted out.

She gulped, "Uhm." I shouldn't have asked. That was a stupid move. "Sure, I don't see the problem with it. You are obviously already stalking me, might as well date my stalker. Better to make your stalkers your friends than enemies."

"I'm stalking you? You came up to me two out of the three times."

"My accusation stands." She said smiling at me.

"I don't classify stalking as seeing someone three times in one day."

"What do you classify stalking then?" She asked staring at me.

How about going into a girl's room and staring at her as she sleeps? I chuckled at that thought. "Well if I were to stalk you, I think I should do it at least for one month before you can call me that and get a restraining order."

"Who's to say I want a restraining order?"

"Alright, let's say I am stalking you. I have been stalking you now for a long time. What would you say?"

"I would say that you are an interesting individual and a horrible liar." Her smile was playing from ear to ear.

"Touché." I said, I decided to change the subject. "Are your parents coming down for parent's weekend? I know a lot of parents come for the freshmen to see how they are doing." I had to meet her parents, just to prove to myself once and for all that I won't be seeing that family again.

"Nah, my whole family doesn't like California. They were upset that I chose here. My mom and dad are rooting for me from where they are."

I just had to keep reminding myself that her mother was alive so it couldn't be the same leeches.

"How about you?"

"Nah, father's broke and can't afford to come down."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I'm going to college so that I can get a decent job. Changing subjects now, this Friday, room one hundred eight at five o'clock- be there." I always got a kick that my room was one hundred eight.

"Got ya!" She saluted me jokingly.

"And by the way, get ready for an awesome night." I said as I walked out with my empty basket. Wait until Billy finds out I have a date with my imprint. He will tell everyone at the reservation. They will be excited.

_**Another chapter down! I kinda like making a Renesmee fic because there's nothing to really go by in the book. She's still small when the book ends so this is kinda fun to have my own view on what the character will turn into =) **_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 6: Pets_

(Jacob's POV)

I was in my room typing a paper when I realized it was five o'clock. Renesmee was supposed to be coming any time now. I quickly put on pants, yeah I wear boxers when I'm in my room alone and I threw a shirt on. I heard sighing outside. I looked into my mirror to make sure my hair was fine and then quickly opened my door and saw Renesmee looking at each door, not sure where to go.

She smiled when she saw me, "Hey Jacob!" She screamed coming toward me.

"Hey Renesmee." She came up to me, giving me a hug. This hug made me feel like we had known each other forever. It almost felt like I could feel the girl I missed so many years ago. However, while I had imprinted on this girl, I didn't want to be with her if it reminded me of…_her._

"I was debating if that was your room or not. I couldn't tell because it didn't have your name on it. All the other doors have the names on it except this one."

"Yeah, I tore down my name off the door because a few friends were trying to find which room I was in. They are annoying at times. Anyways, let's go."

I didn't feel like explaining that my old friends from La Push would try to come over and beg me to come back. Especially Leah, I put Seth as alpha after I was able to control myself and go to college but he didn't want to be alpha in a pack of just him and his sister. Leah took the position on one account, I would come back to see them. Since then, her pack had grown to a few others, but I never came back to see them except on the summers and recently she decided that she didn't want to be alpha anymore but no one else would step up and they refused to go back to Sam's group. Leah was the main reason that no one wanted to go back to Sam's group. Everyone picked sides after I started to pick sides and they just stayed there. Her pack grew to a few more but that was after I left so I'm not sure where everyone stands now. This past summer I didn't even see Leah's pack at all and Sam refused to allow any of his members to talk to me. I didn't mind, I was fine with never having to change to a wolf again.

That past was behind me.

"Sounds like an interesting life." She joked.

"If only you knew the half of it." I muttered. We were walking toward the student parking lot now. "I will drive us out to get some food then you have a choice of either movies or mini golfing."

"Movies please!" She looked excited that I gave her a choice.

"Sounds good to me." We passed by a beautiful red mustang. I always gaped at that thing whenever I saw it in the student lot. I wanted to know to whom it belonged too. I watched it as we walked by, wishing I could get just one chance to drive it.

Or course Renesmee noticed, "Looks nice." She whispered.

"Nice? This thing is amazing! Newest model do far, if someone could afford this, I don't know why they are going to this school. They could probably to go to Harvard or some very fancy school!"

"Maybe they are finding everything they need right here." She said, not seeming so happy about my car fascination. Great, I imprinted on a girl who hates cars.

"What I would give to drive a car like that." I smiled walking around it, admiring the whole thing.

She chuckled, "I'm sure this car isn't the best."

I stared at the car some more, then I realized I was boring my date. "Alright, let's go." I said walking away from the car of my dreams. I still had my old rabbit, I don't know how it was still alive but it was. Actually I know how, when I was in La Push, I just phased when I had to get anywhere so I rarely drove it up there.

She seemed happy to see my car. "Nice car." She mentioned.

"This piece of crap?" I asked. "It's junk. As soon as I am done college it will be junked."

"Such a typical guy." She said as I opened the door for her.

We went to a nice Italian restaurant. While waiting for our food I decided to start talking to her more. "Let's play a small game." I told her.

"What of?"

"It's called this or that."

"How do you play?"

"I will ask you between two situations and you have to give me the one you would choose."

"Sounds like Would You Rather. My dad likes to play that." She smiled; obviously there was something I didn't get from hat joke. She noticed and quickly said, "My family kinda added to Would You Rather."

I chuckled but decided no to ask what she meant. "You go first."

She thought carefully. "Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke, hands down. You?"

"Pepsi." She laughed.

My turn to ask a question. "Horror movies or comedies?"

"They are both the same if you ask me. I laugh at both of them. You?"

"Same, I laugh at them all. It's ridiculous how they portray some horror movies."

"Tell me about it. Why do all of the monsters always have to be the bad guys?" She then went into a low voice, trying to sound menacing, "I'm not human so I must kill people." We both started to laugh.

"Yeah, they always have the one who kills everything. And then they have the person who tries to save everyone."

She laughed, "They can't think it would be that easy for a human to kill whatever the movies about."

I nodded, "While we are on the subject of horror movies...werewolves or vampires?"

"Are we saying for what we would like to meet or what we want to be?"

"Which would you rather be?"

She looked hesitant to say, "Vampire." She finally said.

Of course that's what anyone would rather be. "Why?"

"It's hard to kill them. Plus my family doesn't like werewolves." She paused for a second before finishing her sentence, "Movies." She said. "But if I were to meet one or the other, I think I would have to meet up with a werewolf."

"Really? Why is that?" That's interesting.

"Werewolves sound interesting. I have heard many legends with both vampires and werewolves and I have to admit that werewolf legends sound cooler."

"Werewolves sound cooler and yet you would rather be a vampire?" I asked.

"I don't see why they can't coexist. In the movies, they are always fighting. What about a chance for them to bond and talk it through? Maybe they aren't so different."

"But if they are natural enemies then there's no other choice."

"There's always a choice. If you talk it out and you can come with an agreement then it can work out."

I never thought of it that way. "That would have to be easier said than done."

"In the movies they fight instantly, as soon as they see each other. But if they talked for a bit, I bet they could find a common ground. Something that they can both agree on."

We did find a common ground and _she _died because of them.

"You sound like you have thought about this often." I grabbed for my soda.

"I do. I guess you can say I'm an addict when it comes to horror movies and I over analyze them."

We stopped talking when the food came. We stayed silent as we both ate.

I decided to start up a conversation as I gave my card to the waitress. We hadn't talked much since we started eating, it wasn't going over well. "Have you ever had a dog? You strike me as a dog person."

"No, my family doesn't really like dogs."

"Really?" Great, another thing we probably don't have in common.

"I shouldn't say that. I mean we never really had an animal."

"What?"

"A pet, we never had a pet in the house. My family doesn't like animals in the house."

"You serious?" I couldn't believe it. "Not even a hamster?"

"Animals tend to...avoid us." She said.

"That's just sad every girl should experience a pet in their lifetime."

"My family didn't like animals in the house. It was understandable but still, I do wish I had one."

"Come on." I said pulling her out of the restaurant.

"Sir." The waitress called after us. I turned around to see the waitress hold up my card. "Thanks, I would hate to leave that behind." I said grabbing it. I quickly signed the receipt and then pulled Renesmee out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we ran down the street side by side

"To get your first pet!" I said as we ran down the pier. There was a small pet store at the end.

We walked in, Renesmee quickly plugged her nose, "It smells like death in here."

I put an arm around her, "It smells like a pet store." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and unplugged her nose.

"Alright hot shot, what's a good pet to have in a dorm?"

I smiled and walked over to the aquarium section. "A betta." I said as we stood in front of a huge wall that had twenty brightly colored fish on the wall in separate bowls.

"These are bettas?" She asked as she tried to tap on the bowls.

"Yep."

"They look lonely, why are they all apart? Can't they be together?"

"Come on, you must know something about animals." Was this girl that bad?

"None."

"All of these bettas believe they are the prettiest things ever so if another comes along that is prettier than they will kill it without a moment's hesitation."

"Sounds like my mother…and you trust me with it?" She asked.

"You're right, it might try to kill you during the night. Maybe you shouldn't get one." I said to her.

"Lets do it!" Renesmee said excitedly.

We picked out a small bowl and some blue colored rocks. I picked up a small decoration that said, 'No Fishing.' "It would look so good in your tank!"

"Fine, we will get it."

I handed her 'Betta Conditioner' as she quirked an eyebrow at it, "But they don't have hair."

Seriously, how sheltered was this girl? She seemed book smart but street smart…she wasn't all there.

"No Nessie it's to put in the water to make it manageable for the fish to live in."

"Nessie?" She looked upset by the name.

Did she hate it that badly? "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I won't call you that again if you don't like it."

"Why did you say it?"

"I think it fits you better than Renesmee."

"Sounds good…Jake." She winked at me "What do I feed it?" She said, changing the subject.

"Betta pellets." We got everything; Nessie just had to pick out the fish. She was looking through each one and spotted one with a light red for the body. The fins were a very deep crimson red with blotches of white on the outer parts of the fins.

"I want that one." She said as we took it off the wall. "I'm so excited!"

"What are you going to name it?" I asked her.

"You can name them?"

"Nessie, seriously, I don't know about your family. You can't tell me you don't know anything about animals, at all."

"I already told you that I don't know anything about pets." She sighed.

We went up front, everything cost twenty five dollars. I was going through my wallet, trying to find my credit card. Nessie pulled her card out and paid for the purchase.

"I was going to get it." I said to her.

"It's fine. I'm way too excited right now. Besides, you said it yourself, you don't have much money. My family will be fine with my purchase." She let out a toothy grin.

"Well, lets get your little guy home." I said as we walked out of the pet store.

"I'm thinking I will name him…Francois"

"Francois?"

"Francois, The French Explorer! He will explore the seven seas and be back before dinner!"

We left the pet store, perhaps this date wasn't so bad after all. We now had nicknames for each other. And Nessie had a new betta.

_**Alright! Another chapter down! I hope you like it. **_

_**I know not everyone that reads this is from America but if you can take a moment of silence tomorrow (9/11) to remember those that died that day- I would be thankful. I was really impacted from that day and I won't get into it on here but each year just seems like 9/11 was surreal (like it never really happened). I still get tears just thinking of that day and everything that happened around it. 9/11 marked the third time America had ever had something so tragic happen on the US soil that it made everything change. (The civil war and Pearl Harbor are the other two) **_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 7: Sick_

(Jacob's POV)

We had been going out now for two weeks. It has been the most interesting two weeks in my life. I don't think my first few days as a werewolf can compare to these two weeks. I was walking to Nessie's room with a few bags of popcorn already popped. We were watching a movie in her dorm room.

I was extremely excited! This was the first time I have ever seen her dorm. Normally she would come over to my place because she said her room mate was annoying and my room mate was never there. I finally got to talk her into letting me come over and consequently she talked her room mate into leaving for the night. I suppose you can say Nessie and her room mate don't get along much.

I have always been told that you can be told so much from a person's room!

I found her in her room sitting on her desk chair eating a block of something, "What are you eating?"

She looked down in her hands, "Cheese. You want some?"

"Cheese?" I asked. "You eat cheese plain? Just a block of cheese?"

"Why not?" she asked.

Of all the quirks, I had to say this was the weirdest.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." she said taking another bite. "Cheese is very good for you. Rich in dairy."

"That doesn't matter, you are eating cheese." I said to her.

"Well duh, what else am I going to eat?"

"Anything. Why cheese?"

"I don't know, it just has so many flavors and it's soft. I mean I could eat it all day long." She looked down at the block. "My favorite is garlic flavored cheese which is kinda ironic." She chuckled at the end, it was obviously a joke that I didn't get.

I sighed, "Well, enjoy your cheese. I will eat popcorn like a normal person while watching a movie."

She looked at my hand and smirked, "Yeah cuz eating four bags of popcorn in one movie isn't weird."

"I thought you were going to eat this with me."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Don't think I don't watch what you eat when we go to the dining hall Mr. One Whole Pizza and a snack. Where do you put it all?"

"In my fourth stomach." I smirked at her.

"Whatever, should we watch a movie?"

"Of course." I went to sit on her bed while she went to get her movies when I noticed a wolf poster on the wall. "Nice poster." I said to her as I got up to look at it. It was the classic wolf howling at the moon picture.

"That old thing? I have another one on my other wall."

I turned to the other side; sure enough it was another wolf poster. It was a pack of wolves all in the snow. Some had snow on their muzzles. Man, did that bring back memories of when we would see who could catch the most field mice in the snow.

While she was looking through her movies, I looked at her dresser which had several wolf figurines spread all over it as well as wolf figurines on her desk. I almost chocked, how much of a wolf obsession did this girl have?

I thought she said her family hated animals but the way she was, I would have thought otherwise.

She must have noticed me looking, "I have loved wolves since I was young. I think I just love their loyalty to family. They will always listen to each other. I am just fascinated with them."

"I can tell." I said as I picked up one of the statues. It was a russet color, reminded me of a lot of when I used to change. I had to admit these were making me miss my old days.

"That one is one of my favorites." She said taking it from my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a wolf fetish?"

"It's kinda awkward." Nessie said. "My family hates it so much. I just figure everyone else would hate this. I think they hated it more because I have so many statues that I would have to pack some away in order to keep the newer ones out. I was buying a new one almost every week. I can't find any that I don't have anymore."

"You don't have any pictures of your parents here?" I asked. There was just wolf stuff and books.

She laughed, "Nah, I don't really want to think of them right now. They try to rule my life. No one can rule my life."

"You are sounding like a teenager." I told her.

"Earth to Jake, I'm only nine…eighteen." She corrected herself.

"Nineteen? Why did you say you were nineteen?"

"It was a slipup, I'm allowed to slipup." She said grabbing a movie. "How about LiarLiar?"

I let it go, "Yeah sure."

Half way through, she leaned into me as we sat on her bed. I put an arm around her as we kept watching, laughing at the part when he realized he couldn't lie. The line, 'The pen is blue.' Has always been my favorite line.

After it was done, she kicked me out so that she could get some work done. That was fine, I had a lot of reading as well.

Another week passed and I learned more about Nessie's wolf fetish. It turned out it was true. I went online to try and buy her another statue and every time I found one and showed it to her, she said she had it. I was at a loss for words.

I was currently sitting in my room reading the chapter that my teacher was going over right now when my door suddenly opened up. I quickly looked up to see Nessie at the door. "You have to knock." I said quickly grabbing for my pants; I was in boxers and didn't have a shirt on.

"Sorry." She sound very down as she sniffled. She was leaning on the door frame, looking more pale than normal.

"What's wrong?" I asked her coming over to her. I still didn't have a shirt on but making sure she was alright was more important.

"I don't know, I don't feel good." She whined.

"Why did you go out of your dorm? You are supposed to sleep when you are sick."

"No, I'm not sick." She shook her head as I helped lead her to my bed. "I can't get sick it's impossible."

"All humans get sick."

She looked away then back at me, "I have never been sick." She stressed on the word never, "I even tried in my senior year of high school to get sick. I opened my windows in the middle of the winter; I wet my blanket down and went to bed. I was shivering the whole night but I woke up in the morning feeling fine."

I quickly touched her forehead. "You are freezing." I told her.

"I don't have a fever because I can't get sick."

"You probably have a cold. That's going around right now." I got up and opened a Tylenol bottle that was my roommates. He was sick right now as well, but he still had to get to class thanks to a test he had today. "Take these." I hand her two pills.

She looked hesitantly at me then grabbed them with a shaky hand. She put them in her mouth and gulped them down.

"Now lie down and relax." I told her. "Have you changed your lifestyle in any way?" I asked her.

She looked hesitant to say anything, "I guess I have been eating differently lately."

"That'll do it. Go back to whatever you were eating before you came here. I bet you just shocked your body; a lot of freshmen do that when they first go to college. Hints the ever famous Freshman Fifteen."

"I can't right now."

"I know eating healthy isn't easy at college but you have to. Now go to sleep, you will most likely feel better when you wake up."

"What if I don't? Tons of people die from the common cold every year."

I chuckled again; this girl pretends like she had been living under a rock for most of her life, "You will be fine." I said. "I will be right here."

"Alright." She quickly fell asleep. It was obvious that her body needed it.

I was reading some more when she started to talk in her sleep.

"No dad I won't do it." She muttered.

I turned to her as she tossed in her sleep. Won't do what?

"I don't want to eat like you."

Was she anorexic?

"No deer please." She muttered turning over in her sleep. She stopped talking.

Her parents must be hunters and she just doesn't like the taste of deer. I shrugged that night going back to my reading.

Around ten o'clock, three hours after her being here, she started to shiver. I looked up from my homework and noticed that she looked even paler than normal. I went over and put my hand on her forehead, she was freezing. "Nessie." I whispered, poking her.

There was no response.

"Nessie. You're freezing." I whispered to her.

She mumbled some incoherent words.

I sighed, I decided I should bring her to the medical center on campus. I was starting to doubt that she had the normal cold that was going around. I picked her up and she quickly clung to me for warmth. It was like holding a human sized popsicle. I wrapped a blanket around her to try and keep her warmer.

I brought her downstairs and out of my dorm. We finally reached the health center ten minutes later. I sat her down in a chair as I went to the desk. "She's very sick." I told them.

"What are her symptoms?" The woman asked.

"Well she is very cold and clammy. It's very odd, I had never seen a person look like this before. She is also very pale." That was a lie, there was one other human that I had seen look like that and she was gone forever.

The woman nodded and walked over to Nessie. She put her stethoscope on and checked Nessie's heart. The woman was listening for some time. "Her heart is slower than it should be." The woman said. "I will call the hospital. I think they will want to see her."

I watched the woman go into the back room pressing 911, she tried to whisper so that I couldn't hear but of course I could hear perfectly. The woman mentioned on the phone how cold Nessie was and her low heart rate. They mentioned it was probably shock and told the woman to ask if any recent news may have set this off. I sat by Nessie putting an arm around her. She wasn't even coherent as to where she was, it was tearing me apart.

The woman walked over to me, "Is there anything at all that may inspire this to come about?"

I shook my head, "No, she said she wasn't eating properly but that's it."

Ten minutes later, an ambulance came up to the building as two men with a stretcher came in. They picked her up and put her on it, keeping the blanket wrapped on her. "Can I come?" I asked.

They looked over at me, "Where you the one that brought her in?" they asked.

"Yes."

"Then come." They wheeled her to the ambulance and I got in behind them. I sat in the corner as they worked on her. No one could figure out why her heart rate was decreasing so badly.

When they arrived, they quickly wheeled her out and told me to stay in the waiting room. They brought her though the double doors as I sat down in the room.

Three hours later and the doctor came out, "Jacob?" he asked.

I shot right up, "Yes?"

"You're friend is doing better and asked for you." He said.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know exactly. Her blood platelet count was extremely low and her red blood cell count was diminishing quickly, I demanded five CCs of blood be given to her. Almost as soon as the blood was inserted in, she started to come out of it. We are going to run some more tests to see what caused it."

"Thank you." I said to him.

"She should thank you. I expect another four hours of that sickness and we may have lost her."

That scared me even more, we went down the hall. I finally got into the room.

Nessie was on the bed smiling as soon as I stepped into the door. I noticed her eyes looked lighter, she must be feeling a lot better. I walked over to her and sat with her.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better, thanks for caring for me." She smiled.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." I didn't want to sound too clingy. That would push her away from me.

"I understand." She smiled touching my hand. "They want me to stay for another day."

"I will stay here with you." I told her.

"You should get some sleep. I bet that can help you." She smiled at me.

"Only if you get some sleep too."

"Of course."

_**(I hate doing this in the middle of the chapter but this next part is to small to have for it's own chapter. If it bugs you too much let me know and I won't do it again. I promise, just remember majority rules so if only one hates it- I'm sorry but I may do it again)**_

**Nessie's POV**

Jake was asleep on the couch in the hospital as I watched him. I was thankful that he had brought me in. My cell phone rang. I noticed my mom's number.

"Hey mom." I said, the school or hospital probably called my parents already. My family was way too protective of me.

My suspicions were confirmed, "What are you doing in the hospital?" My mom sound frantic.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you that I wanted a human life."

"So you are going to force yourself to get sick?"

"No" I looked over at Jake, he was asleep. "I didn't go hunting. I tried a strict all human food diet."

"I told you that you can't do that. You are half human and HALF vampire." She stressed on the half. "Didn't you have the burning in your throat?"

"Well yeah but it was small. I ignored it."

She sighed. "Please don't do that again, you scared us so much. We can't come down there any time to see you."

"I realize that." I whispered.

"Did you go in on your own?"

"No, my new friend Jake brought me in."

My mom changed herself around entirely. "Friend named Jake?" She started to laugh, "So you haven't told me about him. Is he a friend or a_ boyfriend_?" she stressed the word boyfriend.

"Kind of like a boyfriend, we went out on a date a few times."

"Did he buy you your meal?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

I heard my aunt Alice grab the phone from my mom, "Is he cute? When do I get to meet him? Please tell me he has fashion sense. Oh he better be cute, throw him back if he isn't."

I laughed, "I think he's kinda cute. I was going to bring him up for Thanksgiving Break if you guys can keep what we are on the low key when he comes. His family doesn't have much money so he can't make it up to his place for Thanksgiving Break and he will be kicked out of the dorm when it comes around."

"Esme would love to cook a huge meal! Where is he from? That can mean everything in a guy. I mean if he's from a city throw him back now." My auntie said.

"I don't remember, it was some small place that sounds like El Pull or something like that. I know it's a small place up in Washington State."

The other end was silent.

"Hello?"

"Sorry." My auntie came back on. "I was just trying to think of something. What did you say his name was?"

"Jake. Why?"

I heard my mom screaming in the background, something about a mutt always getting in the way of everything.

"Nothing." My auntie said.

"What about a mutt? Did you guys get a puppy?" I asked. "You guys said we can't have dogs in the house."

My auntie chuckled as if that was a joke; she had walked outside with the phone. "No, don't worry about it; I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. I can't wait to meet this new boy."

"I can't wait for you guys to meet him either. He is so awesome and always puts me before him. I think you guys will really like him."

"I am sure we will." My auntie said, not sounding too sincere. "I have to go; your mom is having one of her temper tantrums."

"Don't say I am having a temper tantrum." I heard my mom yell.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." the line went dead. I growled closing my phone up, my family is so weird. Maybe Jake was my chance at having a normal life after college. I could leave my family for a while and try a life with him. He would have to learn what my family was eventually but until then, it could be my little secret.

_**Another chapter down! I hope you like it. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 8: The Family_

(Nessie's POV)

I sat waiting for the shuttle to pick me up to bring me to the student parking lot. My mom asked me to come up for the weekend after what happened the other day. They just wanted to make sure I went hunting. I sighed as the campus shuttle was now five minutes behind schedule. Just then I noticed someone running toward me. I looked over to see my Jake running toward me with a bag in his hands.

"Hey Nessie!"

"Uhm, What's up?" I asked as he looked out of breath, smiling from ear to ear.

"I didn't want to be away from you. Your folks already said it was okay for me to come for the Thanksgiving break so I figured they wouldn't mind me coming with you now."

"That's very nice of you but my family is a little over protective." I told him. My father had more than enough times where I got a boyfriend and he would stand next to the boy staring down on the kid. He would continuously laugh and smile, showing his teeth. All boyfriends were afraid of him and within two days of guys meeting him, they would break up with me. Granted I was only in high school for two years but it was enough, I wanted to make sure Jake stayed with me. He was special to me.

"Might as well get it over with now." He told me.

I smirked at him as the shuttle came over and stopped. I debated on what to do. Finally I started to walk to the bus, "That's fine but it's your funeral." I told him. We both got on and sat next to each other. I was somewhat excited to finally allow him to meet my family. He seemed very family orientated with how much he always asked about my family.

He tried to grab my hand like he always did whenever we were together. Like always, I pulled it away. I didn't need to get too comfortable and accidentally have something put into his mind. I couldn't explain it. He sighed as he put his hands back into his lap. I knew that was a huge thing that couples did but holding hands was not something I could do, no matter how much I wanted too. Even in high school, it wasn't an option. Did I mention that I hate being different?

I stared out the window as the bus pulled into the parking lot; I then remembered what he had mentioned about my mustang when he didn't know it was mine, now that he knows it will be even worse. "Don't say anything about my car." I warned.

"Is it that junky?" He said laughing, obviously thinking that I was embarrassed by it. "Trust me; I still drive a rabbit that I fixed several years ago. I have to fix that thing every other month."

I let out a slight chuckle, "Just try not to say anything." We got out of the bus and started to walk through the parking lot. "Well here we are." I stopped, waiting for it to register with him.

"This is your car?" He asked in shock. "This is your car?" He asked again.

I nodded.

"It's the red mustang! This model came out three months ago." He said.

"Actually, two months ago." I told him.

I unlocked the car with my remote beeper. The doors slid gently into the air as he stared in awe. I got this all the time. He hopped into the passenger seat. I swear he was in heaven right now. "It has leather interior! And a CD player, heated seats, and it's an automatic!" He said as if trying to sell me the car.

"Yeah, when I graduated, my aunt made sure that I was able to 'go to college in style.'" The doors closed.

"I shouldn't be in this, it's too nice. I'm not worthy of such a beautiful car." I rolled my eyes. He would fit perfectly into my family, if cars had any say in it. At least he will get along with my mother. They can talk cars with each other.

"I asked you to not say anything about my car." I reminded him.

I pushed the button on my dash board, it was keyless. I heard Jake have to catch his breath; I swear he was drooling.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth." I told him as I put my Ipod into the port.

"I don't know if that's possible." He looked into the back seat.

"OH!" I almost forgot, I had to call my Aunt. I pulled out my phone realizing I had to explain myself to Jake. "Gotta ask my aunt a quick question."

"Go ahead." He said as I dialed her number. "I will just marvel at this." He put a gentle finger across my dash. Who knows what he was thinking right now. At least I won him over with my car.

"Hey Auntie!"

"Hey Squirt! What's up?" I hated that nickname. Perhaps Jake's nickname for me would catch up.

"About to drive home now, thanks to mom and dad forcing me back to the house. Can you tell me how bad the cops are out today?"

We sat there in silence as my Aunt looked ahead into the future. She can't see me but in order to see around that, she would look to see if my family was going to be paying any tickets any time soon. If they were then I would be careful.

My auntie sighed, "I don't see anything. We are happy that you came here but the whole time you are here, I don't see us at all. It's very strange."

"What do you mean you can't see anything?" I asked angrily, I looked over at Jake who was staring at me, "I have my boyfriend with me." She stated.

"Oh, the kid?"

"Why did you start calling him that?" I asked

"Nothing." She sang. "This will be interesting." I could tell she was about to start saying something else.

"I'm going." I hung up the phone. My family had recently decided that my dating wasn't a good thing. I received an angry text a few seconds later.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, she is just upset that she can't do something. Let's go." I sped out of the parking lot as we started to head home.

"You drive pretty fast." Jake finally said.

"Not as fast as I normally would. Please don't tell my Parents. They get mad when I drive fast but my whole family does it, so they can't get mad at me."

We were having small talk the whole day that I was driving. We had stopped once at a gas station so that Jake could fulfill his hunger. I swear he had a bottomless pit.

We were almost to the house when Jake spoke up.

"So, should I know anything about your family before I meet them?" He asked nervously.

"Nah, they are all cool. They know you're coming. But don't be alarmed if they act different than most. They have a tendency to overreact at small things."

"I expect it from the way you act." He mumbled. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"What was that?" I still had to ask.

"Nothing."

A few seconds past and Jake spoke again.

"So you live with your grandmother, grandfather, mother, father, two uncles and an aunt." He said holding up a finger as he said each

I nodded, "Yes."

"That's like six people."

"Seven actually." I told him.

"Is your place big enough for seven people?"

"Yeah, it's plenty big enough. There is something you have to know about my dad though."

"What's that?"

"Well I'm his only little girl."

"Oh, the only daughter? He will be a little hard to impress."

"Yeah, my mom is cool though, she won't mind." I smiled at him.

We pulled into the driveway of the house. I let out a huge smile as my mom came running down to greet me. I quickly jumped out of my car to hug her. I missed my family, even if I didn't want to say it. She hugged me tighter than normal as I allowed my hand to brush across her hand, telling her that I missed her.

"I missed you too little bear!" She said as we hugged again. "The family is inside."

"Mom, I assume that Auntie told you that Jake was coming!"

My mom got silent, "No, She happened to leave that part out." She growled, looking over at the door. We both heard snickering inside.

"Oh, well I brought Jake." I told her.

I looked over to Jake to see a dumfounded expression on his face. "Jake this is my mom, Rosalie. Mom, this is Jacob."

My mom let out a smile, "Pleasure to meet you." She said holding out a hand.

Jake looked skeptical like he didn't trust her, then he put out a hand too, shaking hers. "Pleasure to meet you too." He said back, still seeming shocked.

"Renessme, I would love to have a quick chat with Jake if you don't mind." My mom said, turning back to look at me.

"Mom, don't give him the speech."

"I will be fine." Jake told me. "Go inside and say hi to the rest of your family, you can introduce me in a bit to them."

My dad then came to the door of the house, "Little bear come inside, the whole family wants to hear about your crazy college adventures! There better be alcohol involved! Alcohol makes everything more interesting!"

I sighed, starting to walk toward the house, I slightly brushed my hand against my mother's hand telling her not to say anything bad. Then I said out loud to my dad, "You know I'm not old enough to drink."

I glared one last time at my mother, "Come with me." She said as she walked off with Jake following. I was not impressed.

_**Sorry for the wait! I blame higher education!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 9: Definitely Rotten Luck_

(Jacob's POV)

I couldn't talk when I saw the last person I ever wanted to see coming out of the house. Blondie looked exactly the same as she did so many years ago. I stood there slack jawed.

"I missed you too little bear!" Blondie said hugging Nessie. Of course she would be so big into Nessie, which was the reason she wanted Bella to have the child, "The family is inside." She said to her.

"Mom, I assume that Auntie told you that Jake was coming!"

Mom? No, this couldn't be happening. This was a trick, it had to be.

Surprise, I was on candid camera! Right?

"No, She happened to leave that part out." Blodnie looked over at the house, scowling. I hate when bloodsuckers have secrets. Who am I kidding? I hate bloodsuckers.

"Oh, well I brought Jake."

"Jake this is my mom, Rosalie. Mom, this is Jacob."

I was expecting her normal glare like she used to give or her 'dog' or 'mutt' term where I would coincide it with the word 'blondie' instead she held out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Pleasure to meet you? Seriously? No, this was NOT happening. I was about to say something but the confused look on my face must have given me away, I didn't know what to say. She winked at me, knowing Nessie didn't see her wink, "Pleasure to meet you too." I forced back. Slowly putting out my hand.

Her ice-cold hand touched my extremely warm skin. My first instinct was to pull away but I didn't for Nessie's sake. Can life honestly suck this much? Why couldn't I get away from this family? I went to California to get away from…vampires, from bloodsuckers.

Now it made sense why I had smelled a vampire on her, it was them.

"Renessme, I would love to have a quick chat with Jake if you don't mind."

"Mom, don't give him the speech." Nessie cried.

I chuckled at that, I had a few questions for Blondie anyways so it would be good to get away from Nessie right now, "I will be fine. Go inside and say hi to the rest of your family, you can introduce me in a bit to them." Like I didn't already know them.

The big one came to the door, I think his name was Emmett. I care to remember. "Little bear come inside, the whole family wants to hear about your crazy college adventures! There better be alcohol involved! Alcohol makes everything more interesting!"

"You know I'm not old enough to drink." Nessie would be six if this were real. I must have fallen asleep in the car. I will wake up anytime now…I'm still waiting.

"Come with me." Blondie told me.

I suppose I should try being nicer to Blondie instead of calling her names. Nah, she was still a bloodsucker.

I followed close behind until we were some ways out. Was she planning on killing me? I was ready if she tried anything although I doubted that she would.

"Okay ask." She said, knowing that I had a million questions.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "You serious?"

"Go ahead Jacob."

"You aren't calling me dog anymore?"

She clenched her teeth, "Just ask me mutt." That was the old tantrum I remembered.

I gave her another stare and then finally asked the question on my mind, "Why does she think you are her mom?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "When Bella died, Edward wanted nothing to do with Renessme. He was planning on killing her. I couldn't allow it. Bella didn't die for her child just for us to kill it. So I took her in. At first Emmett and I were going to let her know the truth, but after a while, Edward still didn't want anything to do with her and she started to see Emmett and me as her parents. She started to call me mom and Emmett dad; no one had the heart to explain everything to her. We allowed her to call us mom and dad and we just let it go on like that. I know one day she will figure it out but for now, she is happy."

"And you are fine with lying to her?"

"If it means her heart not getting broken because Edward still wants nothing to do with her then yes."

I couldn't fight that; I wouldn't want her to feel unwanted either. "I understand. Doesn't she ask why her two parents are vampires though? Everyone knows that vampires can't have kids."

"I just tell her that she's different." Blondie said. "She is fine with that answer."

"Does this mean we have to be nice to each other?" I asked.

"Not on a long shot dog. Only in front of Renessme would I expect you to be decent to all of us. In exchange we will be nice to you in front of my daughter."

"So I have to pretend like I don't think you guys are freaks?"

"Yes." She then gave me a harsh glare, "And one more thing I want to tell you, if you break my little Renessme's heart, you can bet there will be little wolf pieces all around my yard before you can give your side of the story." She growled getting into my face.

I had never really been scared of a leech but this time…I think I had to force myself to breath. Should I tell her about imprinting? Would she kill me if I did? Better now then never I suppose, "You won't have to worry about that." I finally said gaining my composure.

"Why?" she looked confused.

"I imprinted on your daughter." I said nervously.

"Imprint on my daughter? I remember hearing one of those stupid wolf laws. That means that you are bound to her or something stupid like that right?" Rosalie seemed to hold a sad smile as she thought about her past, "Bella tried to explain it to me once but I honestly didn't care. I wish I wasn't so cold to her."

We both stayed silent at the mention of Bella's name.

"So you will never leave my little girl then?"

"I will always be near her. She means more to me than anything else."

"I see." Blondie said looking toward the ground. She then forced a smile again, "I guess this means that I won't be able to scare you off easily then?"

"Not easily. Should we head back?" I asked.

"Yes." Blondie said.

"So, uhm, Rosalie." It was so hard to say her name.

"What?" She asked as we walked back.

"What did you guys do with, you know?"

"We allowed Charlie to burry her where he wanted to. I believe it's near Forks. Edward goes there a lot. He says he has a job but we know the truth. Renessme is the only one who thinks he actually works."

"I see."

"Yes. Oh and Jacob." Rosalie said, stopping where she was.

I stopped and turned to face her, "I honestly didn't want Bella to die. I hope that you know that. I am just very strong in believing that you should give everything a chance to live. I was just as broken apart when Bella died as anyone else. In fact, I honestly felt it the hardest."

"How? You weren't attached to her?"

"Who do you think stood by her side the whole time? If it weren't for me then she would still be alive. My own decision made her die. I will never live happily knowing that. I was the reason for her death."

"You didn't know it was going to happen."

"Everyone said it would. I sat by Bella's side every day, watching her get worse and worse. I did nothing for her. If anything, I aided in her decision to keep it. I sometimes wish I could go back and tell myself to push away while there's still time, to allow Edward and Bella a chance to be together forever. But then…I see Renessme and how happy she is. We didn't have a choice, in the end it was a life for a life."

I nodded, not expecting such a saddened speech from Blondie. "I understand."

We walked up the steps to the house and walked into a bunch of laughing. Renessme flitted to my side immediately. "Jake! I hope my mom didn't say anything bad to you."

"No, not at all." I kissed her forehead. "How's everything going?"

"I'm telling them about the time we went roller skating!"

"The first time or the second time?" I asked. The first time was fine but the second…that wasn't so fine.

"The second time! The one where the kid bumped into you and made you go flying into the wall." She was cracking up and turned back to her family. "The wall went crumbling, it must have been an old wall. We got five extra passes for the wall to crumble on Jake like it did."

I chuckled, embarrassed. Her whole family knew that I had known all of them and now it hurt even more to lie to Nessie.

"I didn't introduce you to everyone yet!" Nessie said to me.

Oh right, good thing I didn't say hi to anyone. Nessie pointed to each as she said their names, "Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, grandpa or Carlisle, grandma or Esme and you met my mom and this is my dad, Emmett."

The bulky one waved, both of us not wanting to shake hands. While he was one of the more alright vampires, my instincts still said he was the most dangerous due to his increased strength.

"Hello Everyone." I said.

"Hey." Was all I got back. I realized that Edward was nowhere to be seen. I was glad for that one. We never got along.

"Would you guys like to eat?" Esme asked us.

"You have to try my grandmother's cooking!" Nessie said pulling me toward the kitchen as everyone laughed.

I glared at them then stopped, I knew how to get back at them for laughing at me. "But Nessie, doesn't the rest of your family want to eat too?"

The laughing stopped suddenly as did Nessie's pull on me, no one knowing what to say. She didn't know that I knew the truth. If the rest were really wanting too keep this all a secret then they would have to play along.

"I already ate." Alice quickly said.

"Me too." Jasper chimed in.

Carlisle's cell phone rang as he looked at the collar ID, "Look at that, I have a call from the hospital. I will be late for dinner." He said getting up, the home phone happened to be sitting in the same seat that he was just in. I was pretty sure he made his cell phone go off.

The timer went off as I chuckled, "but you all couldn't have eaten, I mean dinner just finished. So you guys haven't had dinner yet."

I was now receiving a few incoherent mutters. I had to have my fun in some way.

"Actually that was the desert bell. Be right back." Esme walked out the room.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm and walked past us. "We will eat with you guys." Rosalie said. She stared angrily at me as she walked past me. I let out a sly grin.

"We will?" Emmett whined.

"Of course." Rosalie said as they sat at the table. I sat next to Nessie as the other two sat on the other side of the table.

"Mom, dad you guys don't have to eat with us." Nessie said to them, obviously annoyed that I had mentioned that they weren't getting dinner and the fact that her parents were now here.

"That's right!" Emmett said standing up, "Let's go eat in the living room and play video games."

"Sit down!" Blondie said to him. "We can eat like a family." She forced a smug smile to her face.

I was in for it. She was planning something now.

Esme put down five plates and five glasses. She had a pitcher of water set down as I thanked her. Esme was always the nicest of them. Not to mention that I loved her cooking.

She then put down a huge bowl of ziti in front of us. One of my favorite foods as of recently.

"Grandma this seems like a lot." Nessie said.

"Nonsense, this is plenty." Esme remembered my appetite quite well.

Nessie grabbed a spoonful, and then I grabbed five spoonfuls. I hand the bowl over to Rosalie who put a spoonful down and then put a spoonful of food into Emmett's plate. Esme then grabbed it putting less than half a spoonful into her plate. It was obvious that she knew exactly how to make it look like she had eaten.

I was enjoying this scene and from the wide smile and humming, I think that Esme was enjoying this too. She always loved to entertain, which I admired her for.

"So Jacob." Rosalie said forcing a smile at me.

"Yes?" Here it comes.

"Tell me about yourself. What were you up too when you were a teenager."

I knew she had something planned, "I was a normal teenager, nothing much different."

"Any crushes?"

"Mom!" Nessie screeched.

"I can ask." Rosalie said back.

"I had one but she died at a young age."

"That's a shame." Stupid vampire with fast reflexes.

"Yes, she died thanks to a vengeful brat who wanted everything to herself."

"Tell me more." Blondie said, okay so I kind of deserved this for mentioning the food thing. She grabbed a fork full of ziti as she ate it. Not showing any sign that she didn't want to eat it. I wanted to throw up for her but I kept my cool.

"I would rather not talk about it." I said.

"How about friends? Any good friends? You know the kind you make a huge pact with…or would it be considered a pack?"

"I used to have friends but I left them a while back and never went back to them. We went down different paths."

"That's a shame, perhaps you should have better friends. How about pets?" Rosalie asked. "Cats? Reptiles? Dogs?" She said dogs with a hiss.

"No pets right now. I used to have a dog but he died a few years back."

"That's so sad; it seems like everything you love dies."

"Rosalie." Esme yelled at her this time. "That was not a nice thing to say."

"I'm sorry mom." Rosalie feigned as if she were sincerely sorry.

Now was my chance to get her back for what she had said so far, "Wait Nessie, I thought you said that your grandmother that lived with you was from your dad's side."

"I did but…" She didn't know what to say. She was so red. It was obvious that her mother embarrassed her. I hated doing this to her but I had to prove to Blondie that I can win.

"I call her mom too because my mom died when I was younger." Rosalie said. Stupid blood sucker.

"So." I said taking a bit of food, "You guys seem so young. Almost _too_ young to have a child that's in college. How did you meet and may I say Esme, you look rather young too."

Esme laughed at that, she had yet to take a bit of food; she just pushed it around with her fork. To anybody else who didn't know, they would think she already ate a good chunk of it. "Oh, well Carlisle and I met so many years ago and we fell in love immediately. However, I couldn't have kids so we chose to adopt." It was obvious that she had told this story many times. She knew it word for word. "We wanted to adopt teenagers so that we could get them out of the adoption agency before they come of age. Carlisle makes quite a bit of money and I knew they would want to go to college."

"That's nice of you guys." I said to her.

"Oh yes! We adopted Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper are brothers. Alice and Edward are brother and sister."

"And Rosalie?" I asked pleasantly, acting interested into her story.

"Emmett met Rosalie during a hunting trip. We are avid hunters." Esme said with a smile. So they had changed their story up, whether it was only for tonight or this was their new story was unknown to me.

I heard a sigh from Nessie as she hid her face. It was obvious that she was still a teenager.

"I see." I looked over at Emmett who hadn't touched the food at all. I was about to talk when I was cut off.

"Anything else you want to ask dog?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm good." I said to her, ignoring her comment. I was used to it from so many years ago.

"I can't believe you mom." Nessie said finally standing up. "I can't believe you would be such a jerk to my boyfriend." She turned to me with pools of tears in her eyes as she muttered, "Jacob I am so so sorry for this."

"It's alright Nessie. I'm fine." I told her, the dog comment was never something I took seriously.

"No, it gives her no right to call you a dog." Nessie walked over to the door of the room. "Jake we will leave in a bit." She said. "I'm not going to sit around and have my boyfriend be made fun of by my own family." She left the room, running up the stairs to get her stuff.

"Honestly Nessie I'm fine." I tried to yell, the dog comment didn't hurt me.

Emmett stood right up, finding his way out. "I'm going to go talk to Nessie." he said to the table. "Esme can you put my dishes away?"

"Of course." Esme said starting to stand up now that Nessie was out of the room.

Emmett walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to Nessie's room. I just barely dodged out of the way of a plate of ziti that flew by my head and hit the wall.

"I can't believe you dog." Rosalie said growling at me.

"You wasted perfectly good food." I said back.

"I'm going to waste more than that if you do or say anything else that would potentially harm my child."

"Your child? Last time I checked you couldn't have a child."

"You little." Rosalie was about to jump at me when Esme grabbed her back.

"Both of you stop." Esme demanded. "You both acted so childish tonight. You need to put your ideas behind yourselves if you want Renessme to think everything is fine."

"Why don't you guys want her knowing the truth?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt her. She's been hurt enough in her life." Rosalie said as Esme loosened her grip on Rosalie.

"How has she been hurt?"

"Edward." His name fell out of her mouth like a brick. "You haven't seen the way he treats her. It's a disgrace. If she found out her own father hated her, I don't know how she would take it." Rosalie looked truly sad for once in her life. "I don't want to see her beat herself up. It hurts now just to see her think that her uncle hates her. Think if she found out that he was her biological father."

"Speaking of him, does he know that I'm with Nessie?"

Rosalie looked away for a second then turned back shaking her head, "No."

There was silence, "I'm sorry for tonight." I said. We were both in the wrong.

More silence, "Me too." Rosalie finally said. "I just don't want to see her get hurt. She really is the daughter I always wanted."

"You know she will find out eventually?"

"I know but I'm hoping to keep her out of it as long as possible."

"I understand." I said to her. I picked up my plate and the other's plates. "I will help you clean up Esme." I told her.

"Thank you Jake." Esme said sounding thankful.

Rosalie sighed, "I will too." She said going over to the wall and picking up the glass plate that she broke.

We had to be better for Nessie's sake. We both realized this now. Tonight, we had reverted back to our old times but for now on, we would put differences aside.

Once everything was cleared up Esme pulled out the cake that she was working on. "For your hard work I will give you guys a piece." She snickered; knowing that Rosalie wouldn't eat it. She grabbed three plates and started to cut it up.

"But Esme, you know that you and I won't eat it."

"The third one isn't for me. There's a piece for Jacob, a piece for Renessme and a piece for you!" She smiled as she put the plates on the table.

Rosalie was about to go against it when Esme yelled up the stairs.

"Renessme, desert."

I sat down grabbing a fork. I misread Esme's true demeanor. Perhaps she can have her funny sides. I smirked as Rosalie sat down looking disgusted by the food in front of her. She glowered at me one last time before Renessme came into the room, then she sat straight up smiling.

This family was too good at acting sometimes.

We ate in silence as Rosalie explained to Nessie that she was sorry for the way she acted, and she apologized to me for calling me dog. Something I never thought would happen.

My phone ran in my pocket. It was my dad. "I have to take this. I was supposed to call me dad when I arrived at your house." I said to Nessie.

"Sure thing. You can step outside if you want some privacy."

I nodded heading out the front door.

"Hey dad." I said into the phone.

"Hey Jake, how's that Reshely's family? They like you?"

"It's Renessme dad and it turns out that I already know them." I started to walk into the woods.

"Really, they have gone to the reservation before? Who are they?"

"Well, you remember Bella and how she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, she died." He said confused.

"Well you also remember the Cullens?" I tried to say it without sounding disgusted. It was so hard.

"Of course, your friends nicknamed them the leeches."

"Well they kept the child."

He finally put it all together, "And she is Reshe…Renessme?" he sound like he was about to hit the floor.

"Yeah."

"Son, you can't be stuck with a family of vampires. We are supposed to be against them. What will your pack say when you get back?"

"I already told you that I left my pack when I started college. Leah is in charge now."

"But she still hopes that you will come back and take over for her. She has come over several times to ask when you are coming back."

"Sorry, the next time I come back, I will have Renessme with me. I don't want to get her involved with werewolves."

"This is something passed down in the genes son, you can't just erase your history. Your children will have what…"

"I am not worried about children right now dad, I have to go." I hung up the phone before he could go against me and then silenced the phone. I knew he would try and call back.

How was I going to get through my life knowing that I will always be around the one thing I hated? This was definitely rotten luck.

_**Sorry about the wait. My computer died and I have been rushing around just to get my school work done by using other people's computers. I already got a zero on a paper because of it. Which sucks cuz it's a huge part of my grade…now I don't know if I will pass the class. Happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**I want to have a thanksgiving story posted tonight so watch out for it! It will be a oneshot!**_

_**Anyways please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 10: Many Lies; Two Truths_

(Jacob's POV)

Nessie left late that night with Rosalie and Alice, they had told her that they would be back before I recognized they were gone. I just had to play along.

It was currently two in the morning and instead of sleeping I was playing Emmett in an intense video game. It was a fighting game. Both of us were smashing the buttons as the characters moved around the screen. Both of our health bars were half, showing that we were even in this match.

"I play winner." Jasper said sitting on another couch.

We heard the door open and close as the stench of another of the leaches hit me. It's going to take a lot of strength to get used to this. I then heard Jasper say, "Hey Edward."

I was busy playing and didn't look up, somewhat hoping that he wouldn't say anything to any of us.

"Hey Jasper, Emmett, Jacob." Edward said walking away from the living room.

Emmett then started to whisper, "Three, two…one." As if he was the psychic freak.

We heard Edward stop at the stairs, not going up yet.

Emmett smirked. "He's so predictable."

Jasper nodded, as we still played the fighting game.

"What are you doing here?" I head Edward say. I knew he was talking to me. I was about to answer when Emmett let out a booming noise.

"I win!" Emmett yelled. "He's getting his butt kicked!" Emmett joked, when will he learn that there's a time and place to joke? If I remember correctly, he was always the joking one.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked again stalking toward me.

I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. Nessie flashed through my mind.

"NO, you are not dating Renessme." Edward yelled at me. I couldn't tell if he got that from my thought of Nessie or if someone may have told him.

"Calm down man." Jasper said standing up.

"There's no way that dog is going to date my daughter." Edward yelled. Emmett pinned him back from running at me.

"From what I understand, she doesn't know she's your daughter." I said to him.

"You are not going to date my daughter, she deserves a normal life." Edward yelled.

"Calm down." Emmett said, forcing Edward into a very tight grasp. Edward was breathing heavily while staring daggers at me.

"I am." I said. "I am dating Renessme."

That did it, that turned him over the edge. "You little piece of shit." Edward started screaming at me. "If I could, I would kill you right now."

"Try it." I said back, ready to fight.

"Edward you need to really calm down, you said it yourself you don't have a daughter. She is my daughter as far as anyone is concerned and I said it was fine for her to date him. I already gave my consent."

"He was the vain of my existence. Everything he did was everything I hated." Edward screamed.

We suddenly felt waves of calm hit us. For once I was happy for the emotional freak. Edward calmed in Emmett's arms.

"Thanks Jaz." Emmett said.

"Now listen to reasoning Edward." Jasper started. "Renessme isn't your daughter anymore. She doesn't even know you. She is also a college student. So when it comes down to it. It's her decision who she dates. Emmett and Rosalie can give their own opinions but that's all she will care about. Renessme is trying to be a college student, it doesn't matter what her family says anymore."

Edward nodded. "I still don't like it."

"And you think I do?" I asked.

"You can leave at any moment."

Emmett stayed silent for a second, "Actually, do you remember when Bella had mentioned imprinting?" Edward flinched at her name.

"Vaguely." Edward said.

"You remember that she mentioned the person is stuck with a specific person forever?"

"Yeah but what does…" it dawned on him as he glared at me. Without another word, Edward stormed out of the room and up the stairs. We heard the door slam.

Everything was silent, "I think I'm going to bed now." I said going towards the door.

"Esme made the guest bedroom up, four doors on the right." Emmett said as he and Jasper started another round of fighting games.

I walked up the stairs, hearing music blasting out of one of the rooms. I didn't bother to even wonder who it was, that part was obvious. I went to the room and watched out the window. I had to let Nessie know the truth. She deserved to know the truth about one thing in her life.

I decided tomorrow morning, I would tell her about me. She deserved that much.

I never slept that night, I heard Nessie run into the house asking if I had awoken yet. The sun has just start to barely make its way over the trees. I could tell Nessie was upset when she was told that I was still asleep.

I found Nessie on the porch looking at the sunrise. "You never sleep in much."

"Nah, I'm a little insomniac when I'm home." She said. "Too much going on all night to focus on sleep."

It was silent as we watched a blue jay land on a small branch and start to chirp. "I'm sorry about last night." We both said at the same time.

We both laughed, and then Nessie spoke up, "I have a secret I need to tell you. My family would kill me if they found out I told you so please don't let them know."

"You can tell me whatever you want." I said to her.

"My family is a little different."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I know. Trust me a little is an understatement."

"No, not just different like that but I mean we aren't human."

I kept silent. She must have taken that as a reason to go on. I knew her family was right inside. They knew she was telling me but they kept silent, not coming out. Perhaps it was because I already knew their truth that they would let her tell me.

Nessie clasped her hands together, looking at the ground, "Do you believe in mythical creatures?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" I said.

"Well my family, we aren't the greatest people out there. I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore but I feel a pull to tell you." She made sure not to make eye contact with me. In actuality, she wasn't supposed to ever tell me. "We are vampires. Well my family would be vampires; I'm kinda like a mix. I don't know the full story behind it but my family said one day I will understand."

I was silent, not knowing what to say.

"We aren't the type to eat humans." She said, she was most likely afraid that I would leave her. "We only eat animals which is why my parents made me come back up, cuz I have to keep on my animal blood/human food diet. I hate it so much."

I kept silent.

"I'm sorry to tell you that so abruptly. I can buy you a plane ticket down to the college if you don't want to drive back with me."

"I have something to show you." I whispered to Nessie.

"What is that?"

"I will be right back." I ran inside the house grabbing a bag with an extra pair of clothes. I saw the whole family sitting in the living room. They were listening to our conversation just as I had assumed. Edward was there as well, they were planning on hunting today so he couldn't run off like he normally did. We hadn't talked since he came back this morning.

I nodded my head to them as I held the bag of clothes. They knew what I was about to show Nessie, not one of them tried to stop me. "It's about time she starts to learn the truth." I said.

"Just a little bit at a time." Was all Rosalie said back.

"A little bit at first." I muttered back. I ran outside where Nessie was still sitting, "We need to go into the woods." I said to her.

"Alright." She trusted me so much, so quickly.

We walked into the woods, should I really show her what her whole family was supposed to hate. What if she started to randomly hate me after this? I had to show her though; I had to prove to myself that she truly loved me for me.

"I think we are far enough away from the house." Nessie said, we already walked about twenty minutes now.

I stopped trying to think of what I was doing, I hadn't transformed in four years now. Could I still do it? "Hold on." I walked to the other side of the clearing we were in. "I am about to show you something but you have to promise not to run."

"Why would I ever run?" she laughed at me. I loved that laugh. I was about to show her when a huge wolf side tackled Nessie down.

Without a moment of hesitation, I transformed and charged at the wolf that now had my beloved pinned to the ground. I pushed it over. After a few snaps and snarls I was able to push it on its back, I was on top of it.

_Jacob? _

_Sam? _I backed off of him; I then took in his looks as he stood up. It was him, his all black wolf fur, he stared at me confused. I was actually excited to see an old friend right now. I couldn't explain it but my tail kept wagging, even as I tried to stop myself. _What are you doing here? _I asked.

_Leah's pack was moving around, I lost track of them. I think some blood suckers got to them. So I am going around trying to see if I can find the ones responsible. _He grinned at me, _You can help!_

It came as a shock to me, she was missing? I should have known Sam would go out on a search for her, whether he liked it or not, he still loved her.

_When did they go missing? _I was more serious now. We had to figure this out.

He looked down at the ground, _Five days ago. I followed their scent and it ends here._

_The Cullen's live here._

_I know, I am planning on getting each one down. One by one as I see them alone. You can help me Jacob, like old times. _Sam came toward me looking hopeful. He stood in front of my face, I backed away.

_They didn't do it._ I couldn't be a part of this.

_Why would you stand up for them? _He started to circle around me, around Nessie. She was currently latched to my back paw. I was practically on top of her, keeping myself between my love and Sam. I was going in circles trying to never let Sam get behind me.

_They didn't do it._

_Come on Jacob, the scent ends here. Leah's last words to me before her and the pack was cut off were, "I didn't think they would do this."_

_Doesn't mean anything. _I growled at him.

Now that I could see how he was walking, he looked more lengthy than normal. He walked with more profound features. _You gonna believe a coven that lies? They said they would never kill._

_And they didn't._

_Then what about that girl that you liked? What happened to her?_

_She died._

_And where did she die?_

_It wasn't their fault._

_Who's child was she giving birth too?_

I growled even more as my fur stuck up on ends, _Stop it, leave them alone._

_Why are you protecting it so much? I have only seen this much protection from a werewolf unless…_his eyes got huge as he let out a huge wolfy grin. _You imprinted._

I looked away ashamed. I was actually ashamed, I had imprinted on someone who was half vampire. Someone who was half my enemy. _Yes._

_With a half leech?_

_Yes. _My tail set between my legs as the realization fully sank in.

_Good for you. But you realize that means I will have to kill you too. _Love one of the greatest yet deadly things ever. His mind was unclear right now; all he knew was that the pack's scent end here and Nessie happened to be on that end. Well Nessie and her family.

_I won't let you hurt her._

_Then you leave me no choice, sorry brother. _He came at me as I ran at him. We quickly met in the middle as fur started to fly. I heard Nessie scream behind me from the sudden fight but I knew she would be fine as long as I had Sam back. I couldn't smell any of the others around. I was able to grab him by the neck and fling him into a tree as the tree fell to pieces. He got up as if nothing happened and came at me. I was inexperienced from not changing in four years. I lost my footing as he ran at me, he bit down into my front and flung me, making me yelp and hit several trees.

He came at me as I lay down, and then stopped. He looked back at Nessie who was bewildered. I started to stand but my front and back leg was broken. Of all the luck. I started to yell at Nessie to run but they came out as barks. She was way too stunned to move. I howled, hoping that perhaps her family would hear. I tried to move again, if it meant saving her life, I didn't care about the pain.

_This doesn't involve you. _Sam said to me as I tried to stand. He could tell I was in pain.

_I told you, I won't let you kill her. I mean it._

I stood right on my broken back leg, I was just barely able to put any pressure on it but it was enough for me to start to walk toward them. I had to save her.

Sam was moving in on Nessie as she backed up, "What's going on?" she finally asked.

Sam growled at her.

_Please don't kill her. _I pleaded.

_She's part of their family._

I wanted to help, every movement in my body elicited more pain. I howled again, hoping for someone to come.

I heard Nessie scream as Sam leapt at her. This couldn't be happening.

_**Chapter! I know, it's been a while but what can I say? I'm done school for the rest of the year. **_

_**I got a twitter account in case I didn't write it for my last chapter. It's under hitntr01. Find me if you want to see how much of a life I don't have! =P**_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

(Jacob's POV)

_**Previously…**_

_Please don't kill her. _I pleaded.

_She's part of their family._

I wanted to help, every movement in my body elicited more pain. I howled again, hoping for someone to come.

I heard Nessie scream as Sam leapt at her. This couldn't be happening…

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 11: Revealed_

I had never been so happy in my life than when I saw Blondie, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle appear in front of Nessie. They all looked ready to fight.

Sam glared at them; he knew the fight was now on their side. _Jacob, when you realize that they did it then come find me. I will be back on the territory for now. _

_They didn't do it. _ I said as he ran off. I watched him run as I came crashing to the ground. I didn't realize that I was still standing on my broken leg. My first reaction was to growl when Carlisle came toward me. After a short time, I was able to will myself to relax.

"Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked.

_No duh. _

Carlisle looked toward Edward, "He said yeah."

Rosalie, Emmett and Nessie came over behind them. Nessie looked so shaken up.

I noticed her holding her arm. _Is she okay? _

Edward looked back at Nessie, "Yeah, she got a claw on the arm but other than that, she will be fine. You should be more worried about yourself."

Nessie stood in front of me as I looked at her. "Jacob?" she questioned and then looked back at her family. "Will someone explain?"

"He's a dog." Rosalie said. So much for our 'try to be nice to each other' thing.

Carlisle sighed, "Jacob is a werewolf. He can change between human and wolf."

"Oh." Nessie said looking back at me.

"Jacob you are going to have to change back to human for us to get you home." Carlisle said. "We will have to fix you up."

Edward waved toward Rosalie, "Bring Renessme home now." He said

They both stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the first time you ever called me by my name." Nessie said, looking shocked.

Rosalie wrapped an arm around Nessie as the two walked out of my view. I changed back and was helped up by Emmett. I leaned on him as I walked back on my good leg toward the house.

The rest of the day was painful and I was happy when I found out that they had taken Nessie out for the day. Carlisle had to reset everything that was broken which caused even more pain. Carlisle wanted to bring me to the hospital tomorrow to make sure he had set everything perfectly straight. For the love of God I hope it was, I don't want to feel that pain again.

Nessie came running up to the room I was in later that night with a bag. "I got something for you!" she smiled.

"And what's that?" I asked.

She pulled out a wolf stuffed animal, I grabbed it trying to force a smile at her crude joke, "it's a get well present." She joked. "Well I got you this and a few shirts that I think you will like."

"Thanks Nessie." I said to her.

"I'm so excited!" Nessie said. I get my very own wolf! I love wolves! My parents were so upset that I had such a fascination and now I understand why!" She hugged me tightly.

"Owe, Nessie be careful for the next few hours." I said having to make her loosen her hold.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad to have my own wolf." She smiled.

I chuckled and had her lay next to me as we watched television.

Emmett walked into the room when Nessie started to fall asleep, "Alright Little bear, enough along time. Go get to sleep in your bed."

"But dad, I'm fine." Nessie said trying to stay awake.

"No ahead Nessie, listen to your family." I said to her as she grumbled. "I love you Jake."

"Love you too." I said back.

She past Emmett and out of the room.

Emmett smirked, "Get better and thanks for risking your life for my girl. She means everything to us."

"She means everything to me as well." I said as the door was closed. Sleep came fast and easy that night.

_**Nessie's POV (because I can and it would have been too short without it)**_

I left Jake's room and went down the hall toward my own. I heard uncle in his room, sounding like he was crying. Of course it was impossible but it always seemed like he was sad when he was alone. He tried to hide it so well around the family but they were either really stupid when it came to his acting or they ignored him. I assumed the latter and I too had learned to ignore him.

When I was younger I had this unknown need to be near him. I wanted to call him father and see him raise me but after months of him pushing me away and my mom and dad picking me up and bringing me out of the room I just got rid of the idea. He was hiding something from me that much I knew. My whole family was hiding something from me.

I stood outside uncle's door deciding what to do. I finally decided as I knocked on the door. He stopped, suddenly, time stopped. I heard things get pushed aside and moved around. I felt like this was wrong now, I shouldn't be here.

The door was opened and uncle stood at the door. "What?" He asked.

I gulped, "I wanted to make sure everything was okay. You sound sad."

"I'm fine." He said coldly.

"Can I come in and talk to you about earlier?"

My aunt Alice then ran up to the door, wrapping her arm around me. "Hey squirt, I was wondering where you were." She laughed picking me up.

"Aunty let me down." I yelled. I was taller than her, how did she still have the strength to pick me up? I guess being half human, there are some things that I won't understand. My aunt and uncle shared in their silent talk as she held me to her.

"I have my new wardrobe to show you! I picked out my next wedding dress, it's so sleek!" She pulled me down the hall toward her room. "Oh and your mom wants us to go hunting as a family tomorrow before you leave so that you can wait two weeks before coming back!"

I sighed at that.

"Don't give me that tone missy!" My aunty said tossing me on her bad before she ran into her closet.

Yay for long nights, oh and that's sarcasm by the way. I looked over at her door; I need to see what's in Uncle's room. I had a plan set up for tomorrow; luckily, Aunty couldn't see my future easily. My plan could work.

Aunty came out in her new dress. "It looks great." I said.

"You didn't even look." My aunty said.

I looked over, "A white dress, pretty." I said to her.

"You used to be more fun when you were a child." My aunty said as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Sorry aunty but fashion never really was my thing. You know that. I guess I just don't follow after you and mom."

My aunty rolled her eyes, "If only you knew the half of it."

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"Soon squirt, soon you will know."

"I hate surprises and I most definitely hate secrets."

Aunty laughed, "And you think I like keeping secrets? I am the first to get into gossip and let it be known. I know what every celebrity is doing 24/7."

I laughed that was true. "Well I'm going to bed now."

My aunty laughed, "Alright, get a good amount of sleep. Last hunt in two weeks, tomorrow!"

I left the room and went into my room. Lying on the bed.

Secrets, I hate them. Tomorrow, they will be revealed. Tomorrow before I have to go back to college.

_**Snowed in! Wooooo! So I thought I would write a new chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 12: More Questions_

I was out hunting like my mom made me. I had separated myself from the family like I normally do. They stopped caring after I refused to hunt with them when I was younger, not to mention that sometimes one of them would come after me due to my heartbeat. We found it easier for me to break apart during the hunt.

That didn't mean I wasn't within ear shot if something happened to either of us. I could still hear them if they yelled and they could still hear me. I crouched in the bushes as a deer walked by. I bent down as I stared it down, I was faster than a human but still not as fast as most of my family. I started my way through the bush, trying to make sure I had a clear line to it. Once the deer knew I was here, it would be a matter of seconds before the deer would run.

I finally had a clear shot at the deer when it picked its head up and looked around. Before I could react, it ran off. It was unusual for animals to sense me. I was part human, typically they wouldn't fear me. "Dammit." I muttered getting out of the bush. I started to pick the leaves out of my hair. It was so much easier when I was younger and my parents would bring me the pre-killed animal.

I started to sniff around for another deer or a bigger animal. I found a few bunnies, a squirrel, and even a mole but there were no deer around. I gave up as I started to walk toward my family. I had already picked down three animals, which should suffice.

I stopped when I heard a noise in a bush not far off. I turned around and looked at it, the bush had stopped moving. I figured it was a squirrel that was running from me as I turned my back to it and started to walk toward my parents. I pulled out my phone to call my family when I felt my phone get knocked out of my hand and myself thrown to the ground.

Not again.

I looked over to my left to see my cell phone drop to the ground as it bounced and broke apart. I looked up to see who my attacker was to be met with two red eyes staring at me.

I gulped as I tried to get away. I knew what red eyes meant. I had only met a handful of nomadic vampires and I learned quickly what the red eyes meant.

"You're a vampire." Was all I could say as if I had just figured out something new.

The person over me stared at me as if confused. "What are you?" it asked forcefully. "You aren't fully human, what are you?" It practically yelled the last part out.

"I'm half vampire and half human." I said honestly, hoping it wouldn't kill me if I gave it the right answers.

The vampire moved off of me and backed away. I heard my name off in the distance. My mom just yelled it out. Both our head snapped in that direction.

"Don't answer." The vampire said to me. She had brown curly hair that seemed rather messy, most likely from being a nomad.

"I think I have every right to answer if you are going to kill me." I told her.

"Please, just don't. I won't kill you." She looked scared as if she were afraid of being seen by other vampires. Nomads are so weird. My dad told me to never stay around one because they are all crazy. This may be proof.

We heard my mom say my name again.

The girl looked at me, "Renessme? Renessme?" She muttered as she paced back and forth.

"Yeah that's my name." I said as if it were obvious. What was wrong with this vampire?

"Your whole name?" She asked quickly, turning to look at me.

"What?"

She came into my face as her red eyes bore into mine, "Your whole name, what's your whole name?"

"I…"

"Tell me or they die." She said pointing in the direction of my family.

"Renessme Isabella Hale." I stuttered out.

"Hale?" She said as she then looked like she was deep in thought, "Hale, hale, Hale…" Then a light seemed to click. "Parent's name? Tell me now!" She spoke so fast, if I didn't have the hearing of a vampire, I wouldn't have understood her.

I gulped, "My parents are Emmett and Rosalie."

She hissed at my mother's name. My family was getting closer now. This woman seemed more and more spastic as time went on. She was pacing back and forth. "I knew I couldn't trust her." She muttered repeatedly as she kept moving her hand up and down. It reminded me of someone who had Tourette's syndrome or at least someone who went insane.

She then cupped my cheeks in her hands, forcing me to look in her red eyes. "You can't tell them. I'm not ready." She said.

I tried to push away but with no luck.

"Don't tell them. If you tell them, I will cause harm to your whole family. If they asked why you didn't answer, you tripped over a rock. You understand me?"

I nodded as I whimpered in her hands. I made sure not touch her. My parents always said to never let a nomadic vampire know your power when you first meet them. I didn't trust my ability right now. I was too scared.

"Good girl." She said soothingly as she kissed me on my forehead. "Don't tell them I was here." She said before running off. I watched as she ran through the woods.

I was catching my breath when my whole family surrounded me. My mom wrapped me in her arms, holding me to her. "What happened to you, Little Bear?" My mom asked.

"I…uh…tripped when I went after a deer." I said as I stared in the direction the girl left.

"Are you sure that's it hunny?" My mom asked as everyone else seemed up tight. I was never a good liar. The others were talking quietly amongst each other. They knew someone else was here whether I was a good liar or not, the smell was still here.

"Yes mom, I just want to go home." I said.

My aunty stepped forward, "Jasper should take her home. He was the first to finish anyways."

"I can take her home." My dad said. "I don't want something coming after my little bear."

"Jasper is the best at fights; he will keep a good eye on her." Aunty said.

Uncle Jasper nodded, "Yes, I will take her home."

Uncle Jasper and I started to walk away. I looked behind me to see the others talking amongst themselves as they ran into the woods. I secretly hoped they wouldn't find that person.

"You alright?" I heard Uncle Jasper say.

"Yeah, I'm just confused." I said.

"It's alright, that's my life most of the time." My uncle said as he wrapped an arm around me. "Let's just get home."

We both went inside the house as I realized that Jacob wasn't home yet. He was still with Grandpa at the hospital so it was just Uncle Jasper that I had to elude around. I went into the living room trying to seem like I didn't have a plan. I turned on the television to a cartoon, something I knew uncle Jasper wouldn't watch.

Once uncle Jasper was in his room and had put the music on, I started to walk the halls. I stopped when I stood in front of my uncle Edward's room. I stared at it, trying to keep my curiosity to a minimum so that uncle Jasper wouldn't feel it. I looked down the hall at his door. It hadn't opened yet and the music was at the same volume. This was my chance to see what everyone has been hiding from me.

I snuck into my uncle's room; I had to know what they were hiding. I looked around. He had a couch, a computer, a wall of CDs. I walked over to his desk with his computer; there was a picture back when I looked around six from the photographer. I looked at it closely; it was the extra pose that wasn't put on the wall. Why did uncle want it if he didn't even want to talk to me? I went over to his closet. He's such a creeper.

This closet was where I was forbidden to ever go. I opened it up to find nothing but clothes hung up. I sighed, very disappointed. Then I noticed boxes on the floor. They were marked with sharpie that read, "Do Not Open" I couldn't help it, I didn't break the rules just to listen to some box.

I opened it and found right on top a photo album that seemed to be somewhat ripped. I sat it on the floor and read the cover, 'Swan/Cullen Wedding.' Uncle was married?

I was perplexed as I opened it up to see someone who I seemed to look like more than my own mother.

The girl in the picture had close to the same hair as the girl I met earlier. However, she didn't seem to walk the same as the earlier person. She looked so happy and so human. I put my right hand to my heart; I was human…or at least part. Why would they hide something like this? I would like to know that I had an aunt that was close to what I was.

Then I went into the box again to find another album, this one was titled, 'Joyful Memories' but Joyful was scribbled out, more like scratched out. I opened it up to see a small cottage with Uncle and his wife standing in front of it. They were happy. I have rarely seen Uncle happy; the smile in the picture was one I couldn't imagine on my own.

I flipped through the pages, looking at each one intently. First it started easily, with captions like "Bella and Edward" or stupid little captions of an island- probably their honeymoon.

Then the girl started to get a belly. The caption read, "Bella one week." I looked at it perplexed. One week? Whether that's from pregnancy or from being married, I doubt anyone would look like that in one week.

Then there was one of the girl at a side view, she was smiling while holding her starting to pooch stomach with both arms, it read, "Bella- nine days." And several others until it reached three weeks.

The girl was no longer standing on her own. She was in a hospital bed, she was still smiling for the camera but it was obvious she was weak. There was one of her and another man who looked like a younger Jake, the caption read, "Bella and Jacob- four weeks." I stared at the picture, Jacob? I was praying that it was a coincidence that they looked so much alike. If not this was more recent than they are letting on.

Another picture was of Uncle and the girl that read, "Bella and Edward- four and a half weeks." My uncle looked so distraught. He wasn't close to smiling and the girl looked paler than he did. The album stopped there. I shook my head, wanting to know what happened. Did both child and mother die? Was that why Uncle was so bitter? Why did it end here? So abruptly?

I screamed when the album was shut unexpectedly in my face.

"You know not to look at those." I heard my Uncle Jasper say as he put them away quickly. "If Edward smells you in here or finds out you looked at his stuff, it will be over for me. I was supposed to be watching you. I shouldn't have listened to Alice that was such a stupid move."

"Who was she?" I asked my uncle Jasper who closed the closet door.

"It's not for me to say. Now I will need to find a reason why I came in here and try to mask your scent." He said trying to think of a reason

I didn't care, "Why are you guys trying to hide that from me?"

"I will take a CD." He muttered to himself as he went over and grabbed one from the shelf. "Mozart is always a good man to listen too. Now get out of the room." He said. My uncle Jasper always looked out for my wellbeing.

"Please tell me." I said as I was scooted out of the room.

"Ask Rosalie and Emmett. It's not my place to say." That's right they would know, they are my parents after all.

I waited around for my family to come home. I was watching television when the door opened. It turned out that my grandfather came home the same time as my family. Jacob came over hugging me. "I have a clean bill of health." He said to me.

For some reason, I couldn't help but think of how similar he was to the Jacob in that picture. I looked at the clock realizing it was around four in the afternoon. "I think we need to get back to college now." I said to him.

"Yeah, sure." Jacob said. I walked up stairs to get my bag. Jacob was at the door waiting with his bag.

"Bye mom and dad." I said to them, hugging them.

"Bye little bear." My dad said.

"You are coming back in two weeks, right?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, two weeks."

My grandparents hugged me, "bye Nessie." Great, the nickname caught on.

"Bye guys."

Aunty and Uncle Jasper then hugged me each saying their goodbyes.

Uncle had never come back with the others, not unusual for him.

We got into my car. I started it up and we were gone. I just couldn't look at my family right now, why were they hiding those albums from me?

I looked over at Jacob who looked like he wasn't too happy with my silence and started to think back of that picture of the Jacob who looked like him. Did he know my family before this?

"Nessie." Jacob started to say but then stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm wondering what's wrong. Why are you acting so odd? Your…mom told me that you were acting weird in the woods. She said they smelled another vampire around but when they got there it was just you. Did you meet a vampire while out?"

"NO, it was just me out there."

Jacob turned to me the best he could in his seat, "You can tell me anything. If another vampire was there, we deserve to know."

I shook my head as I started to tear up.

Jacob reached out and touched my hand. We both pulled away at the same time.

Oh crap, did I accidently say something to him? Dammit.

"I just want to get back to school now." I said to him.

"Alright." He agreed as we both went silent.

I turned on my radio as we both rode in silence the rest of the way back. I almost wish I didn't sneak into my Uncle's room now. What were those photos? Who was that girl? And why did I feel a strong connection to her?

I hate questions, why did my whole life seem to be one big question?

_**I try not to write these too early but you guys are awesome at reviewing and I wanted to give you a New Year's Eve treat! Be safe! If you can drink don't drink and drive and if you can't drink then don't drink. =P I for one have already had one drink and will prolly have one more while home but will not be going out. BE SAFE!**_

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 13: Powers_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was confused as to what got into Nessie. Ever since her meeting with the random vampire, she didn't want to talk to me. If I brought it up, she would change the subject and her grades were reflecting that something else was on her mind. Her usual A's had turned to C's within the past two weeks and she wasn't studying or caring that her grades were slipping.

When I brought it up to her she just said, "I'm passing aren't I?" I couldn't argue with that but when I originally met her grades were everything to her.

I keep remembering when I touched her hand in the car, for a split second, I remembered a time when a picture was taken of me and Bella. It felt so odd for me to randomly think of that time after so long. I was wondering if Nessie may have let on more than she was saying. The other freaks had a power, perhaps she had something too. Maybe a mind game or something.

I stared at the number written on a piece of scrap paper. I had been able to get Rosalie's number from Nessie's phone while she was in the restroom the other day. I had to learn more about this.

I had asked Nessie and she quickly said that she didn't have a power. She claimed she was normal.

I called the number, the phone stopped ringing as I heard a laugh, "guys, quiet I'm getting a call. No I don't know the number." Whatever was happening, they were having fun, "Hello?" she asked.

"Rosalie." As soon as she heard my voice, she seemed to get more serious.

"Jacob? How did you get my number? Why are you calling me? Is my little girl alright?" She bombarded me with several questions.

"Your little girl seems off ever since we came back. Whoever that vampire was, it must have said something to her that made her upset."

"I know."

"I'm calling for a different reason though. I want to know because many of you have powers, does Nessie have powers?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you." I thought that was obvious.

"Oh, she can project her thoughts into your head when she touches you. Jasper was working with her on her power when she was younger. After working with Jasper for two years, we found she can also shield herself from other's powers. We assume she got that from Bella since Edward couldn't read Bella's mind. She typically has her shield up 24/7 now because when it was up Edward couldn't read her mind and she didn't have to worry about projecting her thoughts through her hands on accident. If the shield is up then she can touch anyone and nothing will happen. Jasper is certain that with enough training she could project her thoughts into other people's minds without even touching them but she won't try it. When he came to this conclusion, she was about to go to college and she said she wants to be normal."

"Why does he think she can do that?"

"Edward can hear everyone's thoughts any time, not just when he touches them. Since she's his offspring, Jasper figures it's possible for her to do that as well. We aren't sure because we don't know much about hybrids but it makes sense."

"That would make sense." I said. "Alright, thanks."

"And Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Let her come home alone this weekend. I know there's something she needs to tell us. She may not ask if you are there. You were supposed to be her attempt at normal before she found out you were a werewolf."

"You are asking a lot from me there. It's hard to let her go."

"Please do it for her."

"Sure." I muttered. "Bye."

"Bye." I flipped my phone and put it in my pocket. It had already been two weeks. Nessie was leaving tonight to go back to her family's house for the weekend. I was hoping they could help her with whatever question she had.

Nessie came by to see me later that night, "Hey Jake, I'm leaving early to go home. I have to talk to my family about something important."

"Alright Nessie, I will be here when you get back."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." She said wrapping her arms around me. "You are great." She said.

"You are better." I said. "I love you."

"Love you too." She muttered. "Talk to you in three days."

"I'll be right here waiting."

She laughed and walked off. It was so hard to let her go like this. I had to be strong.

_**Short? Yes but I will say this, give me reviews and I will give you a chapter sooner than three weeks =P I have it already and it's from Nessie's POV. I didn't put it up here because I hate when people will have two POVs in the same chapter…and I have been doing it a lot lately. And my wrist hurts too much to add.**_

_**Also, question, I am doing a poll on here would you guys like to see Bella come back or no? Or you don't care either way. I won't change my story, I have it all planned but I was curious because I have heard from both sides…**_

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 14: Never as They Seem_

_**(Nessie's POV)**_

I was pulling into my parent's driveway, not ready to be back here. I was glad that Jacob didn't ask to come this time. Only my mom and dad were home. The rest of the family must be busy.

Courage was the hardest thing to muster up right now. I guess now was better than never. Not to mention that I wanted to mention that I went into Uncle's room without him around to get infuriated.

Why was life so difficult?

I walked into the huge house, dropping my stuff down at the door. My parents didn't come down, which could only mean one thing. I started up the stairs.

"Mom." I said as I walked into my parent's room without knocking. It was always a risky thing to do but I had to ask now before Uncle got home.

Sure enough my parents were in their bed. They broke away from their kiss quickly, "Yes Renesmee? You know to knock before entering." My mom quickly said, fixing the strap to her tank top. I have walked in on worse, much worse.

"I know but I wanted to let you know I was home."

My mom raised her eyebrow, "That's not the reason you walked in on us. You never open the door without knocking. What's up?" She knew me too well.

"Well I have had a question."

"Shoot." My dad said.

"Who's Bella?" I asked sitting on the foot of their bed.

I never thought I would say this but both of them looked shocked. "Where did you hear that name baby?" she asked coming over to me and hugging me.

"I just want to know who she is."

My mom looked like she was hiding something.

"Please tell me."

My dad came over and put a hand on her shoulder, "I think it's time we told her."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Tell me what?"

Dad let out an unneeded sigh and wrapped me in his arms. "Hun, before you came along. Your Uncle was in love with a human. Her name was Bella. She was funny and really really clumsy. None of us wanted her around at first but over time she grew on all of us. We started to come to terms that she would inevitably be one us."

"One of us? You mean a vampire?" I interrupted.

"Yes a vampire." He nodded, "But before the change, your uncle and she decided to go on a honeymoon after they were wed. At the time we thought no vampire could have a child. It was impossible. But like everything else, Edward and Bella proved us wrong and she came home pregnant. At first we were planning on getting rid of the child…"

"You mean kill it?" I asked shocked. "I could have had a cousin. Did the girl leave, wanting to have the child?"

My dad sighed, ignoring my last question, "Yes, kill it. We were afraid of it, much like anything else. We are afraid of what's new and unknown. But Bella wanted to keep that child; she was willing to give up her own life for it. Your mo…Rosalie helped her out throughout her pregnancy."

Talk about confusion, I had no clue where this was leading.

My mom sighed, "I helped her keep the child but in the end, it cost her, her own life."

"What happened to the baby?" I asked. According to what I know about pregnancies at one month- the child would die too but she was also really big for one month pregnant in the picture.

"That's where the story gets crazy." My mom said.

My dad nodded.

"What happened? Why don't I have a cousin?" I knew there was something I was missing.

Both looked like they were in pain, "I don't know how to tell you this." Mom said cupping my cheeks in her hands.

I put my hand on her wrists giving her my thoughts, 'Tell me' I thought to her giving her my pain and anticipation.

My mom looked like she was about to cry, I could tell she didn't want to tell me. "Are you sure you want to know? Once you know you will never be able to unlearn it."

"I'm ready to know everything about this family."

She took in an unneeded deep breath, "Renesmee Isabella Hale, your real name should have been Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We aren't your biological parents."

My heart skipped a beat. That's when all the pieces fell into place. This was why Uncle hated me, why I looked nothing like my parents, why I could have two vampire parents when I was told repeatedly that vampires couldn't have kids.

"NO!" I said as I started to tear up. I ripped away from my 'parents' and backed away, falling to the ground, "I was the cause or her death." I said. I looked up at them, hoping this was a dream, and then screamed, "I killed my biological mother."

"I knew it would be hard for you, and that's why I didn't want to tell you." My mother…or Rosalie said. I couldn't call her mom anymore.

"I can't live here anymore." I said. "I can't live in a place filled with lies. I want to go back to college now."

"You just got here."

"I don't care." I couldn't say anything else.

They looked at each other worriedly.

"I…I need to get away and think about this." Why was it so important for them to keep this a secret?

We heard the front door open; it was Uncle…or my biological dad. I didn't want to see him right now. I understood why he hated me now; I killed my mother and his wife. I was born a killer, a monster.

My dad…Emmett, then said, "Let's have Edward explain this to you." He said.

"There's nothing to explain." I said.

Uncle walked into the room most likely summoned by our thoughts.

"So she knows now?" he asked looking at the floor.

Hatred filled me, he was my real father and this whole time he allowed two others to take care of me. He hated me and never liked me; he was never there for my birthday parties. He was worse than a dead beat dad who didn't see his children at all. He was the dad that verbally beat his children. I ran at him about to punch but my 'father' stopped me.

"Stop this Renessme." My mom said, no matter how livid I was, they were still my mom and dad. I couldn't deny that.

"You jerk, you knew this whole time. You hated me. I always tried to get on your good side and you never let me in. You were supposed to be my father; instead you threw me away like a piece of stale bread. You never cared for me." I yelled at him, struggling in my father's arms.

He didn't say anything.

I glared at him as my breathing got heavy; I had to take a break to breathe. "I hate you." I muttered.

"Renesmee Isabella Hale take that back." My 'dad' demanded as he still held me four feet away from my target. He only used my full name if he was mad.

"No, I hate him." I spit in Uncle's face. This was a shot through the heart for me. How did he expect me to take it when I found out?

"Renesmee Isabella Hale, take back your words this instant." My 'mom' said in my face.

When she used my full name that meant I was in a lot of trouble. Compared to 'dad' using my full name, that had nothing to if 'mom' said my full name.

I was about to speak when Uncle spoke, "She can say what she wants, I don't blame her."

I stopped trying to attack him then. That was all he had to say? Dad still held a tight grip on me.

Uncle looked me in the eyes for the first time ever, "If you want to know my side, then come with me." He said.

I was shocked.

"Let her go." He told my father.

Dad complied and released me. I didn't attack Uncle though. He walked off, I followed close behind. I wanted to know why he hated me. I wanted to know the truth. The whole truth. Not the watered down version.

Guess it's true; some things are never as they seem.

_**I hope that chapter made up for the short one! =) You guys are amazing reviewers! I received eight reviews in one day which is awesome. I read your reviews and from what I got, a lot of you are saying that you want me to go with whatever story I had already written! **_

_**Hope you guys have an amazing week. I just found out that my boyfriend isn't coming to see me this week cuz of weather so I was a little upset. I half read this one due to that so I hope it's a good one.**_

_**If you got this into your email a second time, sorry. As I said in the statement above I read over this quickly before posting and was a little more than upset about everything going on in my life. I didn't realize that I had a slight mistake in here that was completely done by autopilot while I was writing. **__**  
**_

_**Please let me know what you think of the chapter! Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 15: Loss for Words_

_**(Nessie's POV)**_

Uncle walked into his room and opened his closet, pulling out the box that I was forbidden to look at. "Sit down."

I sat on his couch; he didn't have a bed like everyone else did.

"You know the truth." He stated.

I nodded.

He looked down at the box, opening it. "What exactly did they tell you?"

I gulped, "They mentioned how she died."

He put his hands into the box, "You're mom wanted you to have this." He said holding out a jewelry box. "She had me promise to give it to you if something were to happen to her."

"What is it?"

"Open it." he said.

I opened it to find a bracelet inside. It had three charms, a wolf charm, a red crystal heart, and a small crystal rose. I looked up at him about to ask what it was.

"The wolf and heart charm was your moms. I got the rose a little after your mother's death." Darn it, I forgot I left my shield down. He was trying to force a smile as he explained it to me. "The two charms represent your biological mother and the rose symbolizes Rosalie. That way you can have both mothers with you."

"If she wanted me to have this then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew you were ready."

I felt tears come to my eyes, it seemed so unreal. Somehow I knew this was right, unlike before where I felt like I was missing something. This seemed true.

He hand me an envelope, I started to open it up when he spoke "She asked me to give you this envelope if she died. I don't know what's in it."

I opened it up to find several pictures. The first was the girl from the album, she was so happy. I started to read the letter before looking at the rest of the pictures.

'_To my Renesmee,_

_I plan on being there for you but in the off chance that I don't make it to see you, I want to let you know that I love you. You are the most precious thing out there and will be a one in a million person. You must love who you are every day and never blame yourself for anything that has happened. You can trust me when I say that everything happens for a reason. You weren't put into this world for nothing; nobody is put here for nothing. You were put here to bring joy and love. Remember that as you go out every day. I love you so much more than you can imagine. A true mother is someone who is willing to give their life for their child and I would give my life a thousand times if it meant that you will stay alive. I would give anything to see you just once but I guess that's too much to ask for. I compiled a few pictures for you so that you can know my side of the family._

_Love, _

_You're mother (Bella)_

_P.S. Give your father a hard time, and make sure he is on his toes all the time. He will only get one chance to take care of a child.'_

There was a smiley face at the bottom; I looked through the first few pictures.

"That's Renee and her husband Phil. Renee is your mother's mother. And that one is Charlie. He is your mother's father." Edward said pointing to the separate pictures. I stopped looking at the rest. This was too distressing.

"Why didn't you just tell me when I was little?" I asked putting the pictures down next to me. I would look at the rest later, I couldn't see anymore right now. It was all weighing down on me now.

"I was so upset that I lost your mother. She meant the world to me, I was being selfish."

"So on my birthday, the reason you didn't celebrate with us was because…" I couldn't say it.

"That is the same day your mother died." He said.

"Can you take me to her grave site?"

Uncle nodded, "Come on." He said standing up and going to the window. We ran silently to the grave site. I felt the wind hit me; Uncle was going slower than he wanted so that I could keep up. I stood in front of my biological mother's gravestone. This was it, the proof that I needed. There were fresh flowers on the site, proof that Uncle had been here recently.

"This is it?" I asked.

Uncle nodded. It was so hard to change my mind from him being Uncle to him actually being my dad.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just listen, that's what I do." He closed his eyes and smirked. We were silent for some time, "I feel better now that you know the truth." He finally said.

"You never liked me." I said in distaste, glopping to my knees in front of the gravestone.

Uncle twirled me around quickly looking me angrily into the eyes, "That's not true; it hurt me so much to see someone raise my only child. To see them have all the memories with you that I will never get."

He released me when he realized that he had screamed. I stammered away, "Then why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked with tears threatening to pour. "I was alone and didn't know what to do. Everything I know is a lie!"

"I…I couldn't get over your looks. You look so much like your mother." He bent down to the gravestone with his head hung low. "I know it's too late now. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"It's not too late. We can still make memories." I told him.

"It won't be the same. I know it."

"What was she like? How did you meet her?"

"We met a long time ago. It still hurts to think about it so let's drop the subject right now." He said turning to look over at me. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"I understand that you did. I understand why you did but it still doesn't make it right. I want to go back to college now." Everything was wrong. He still wouldn't tell me anything. I wanted to know the truth. They needed to stop with the lies.

My feet took off before I could figure out what I was going to do.

I made it into the house easily; I walked past the living room where everyone was staring at me. It was obvious they knew. I walked past them and up to Edward's room. I grabbed the letter and was reaching for the pictures when my Aunty was at the door.

"Aunty not right now." I sighed. "I just want to go to college. At least there's no lies there."

"Squirt, I really need to talk to you." Aunty walked in and pulled me towards her. She pretty much forced me to sit on the couch with her.

"Not now." I said trying to get up. The photos fell out of my hand and landed on the floor. "See what you made me do now!" I screeched as I ran to the floor to pick up the piece of my life that I just found out about.

I was picking up the photos when my Aunty ran for a few of them, picking them up before I could reach for them.

"Can I have them now?" I asked putting my hand out.

"You don't want these." She said.

"I think I do. My biological mother thought it was important enough for me to know about it." I said trying to grab them from my Aunty.

She backed away from me as I ran at her to try and grab them. She moved in time for me to run into the box that held the albums, making the albums fall out. I didn't care at the moment as I jumped at my Aunty to grab the photos.

"Give them back." I said as my foot hit the album on the floor making it flip open. My Aunty was shocked which was enough time for me to grab the photos out of her hands. "Hah, I win." I said smiling looking down at the photos. My smile didn't last long. I stared at the photo then noticed pen markings on the back of it. I flipped it over to read, 'Jacob Black, your godfather.'

My aunty seemed to force a smile.

"Jacob Black?" I muttered. "How old is the kid in this photo?"

"Sixteen." My Aunty whispered so low that if I didn't have vampire hearing it would have gone unnoticed. She knew I already made the connection.

"Did he know?" I asked.

"Depends what you define by know."

"Did he know you guys when he met you?"

"Yes." My aunty said.

"I should have known. I'm going now. I may never come back. Apparently my life is nothing but a huge lie. And no one seems to care. Next thing I know, you are going to tell me that I'm part hyena and I'm made to kill everything in the world."

"No you're not."

"I give up on you guys. Apparently it's fun to lie."

I grabbed the album and my photos given to me by my mother and walked into my room. I threw them into my bag and started to walk toward the door. "I'm leaving." I stated.

My 'mother' came over to me, "Are you going back to college?"

"I'm going somewhere else right now."

"Please don't do this right now. Just go back to college and think this over. Please don't do anything irrational."

"I can choose my own life." I said walking out the door. I got into my car and quickly sped off.

I went to the airport and bought a ticket out to the Bahamas. At least that will make them think I ran off. I also pulled a thousand dollars from the ATM so that I could still have spending money. I then turned around and got back into my car, driving to school. I opened my cell phone to give Jacob a call.

"Hey Nessie!" He said excitedly. "You having fun?"

"I'm coming back to college now. I want to see you for dinner tonight." I said.

"Uh sure, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine. So tonight at seven? See you outside of the dining hall."

"See ya." He said as I hung up on him. I needed answers.

I saw Jacob standing outside of the hall while I was walking toward the place. "Hey Ness." He smiled.

"Hey Jake." I said waving toward him.

Instead of hugging me he went straight for the charm bracelet that was on my left arm. "Where'd you get this?" he asked playing with the wolf charm.

"My Unc…dad gave it to me." I smiled at him. "It was my biological mom's bracelet. A few secrets were finally let out."

"I." he didn't say anything else.

"You what?"

"What did they tell you?" He asked.

I pulled out some pictures, "Turns out my biological mom decided to leave me some pictures. I saw my grandmother and grandfather."

"That's good. I bet they were nice people."

"Yeah, you should know." I said to him.

"What are you talking about?"

I put the picture of him down. "Turns out I had a godfather too."

"Wait a second, she never told me that she decided this one." He yelled looking at the writing on the back.

"It's there clear as day. How did you know her?"

"We were friends since elementary school, actually way before that. Our fathers were friends. That's all though, just friends."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rosalie asked me to keep it a secret because Edward didn't like you."

"I figured that much."

"Can we not fight right now?" Jacob asked.

"Fine, I just ask one thing. Edward wouldn't tell me what she was like, can you?"

Jacob sighed, "She was free spirited, always got into trouble, always found ways to get hurt, and would do anything for your father. She fought tooth and nail to keep you. Is that enough?"

It felt good to hear those words, "Yes Jake, thank you."

"You're welcome. Anytime you need anything, you can ask. I will give you the straight answer."

"I needed to hear that too."

The rest of the night went by well. I turned off my cell phone when my family tried calling it repeatedly. This would be a fun game of who's where. Now it was my turn to lie to them.

_**The vampires out of the bag! Corny, I know.**_

_**Guess what! The 'S' word is starting up tomorrow! That's right good old prison…school. This means very little updates. This is my last semester at college so it's going to be extremely tough. I have one internship that is 12 hours a week, I'm working 19 hours a week, and I have four classes, five if you count my seminar where I am going to sit around bored. Oh and I still have to find time to talk to my friends, boyfriend and make sure the animals get enough time where I can clean out their messes and give them some attention. I forgot sleep…I'm getting stressed just thinking about it all. 20 more weeks until I graduate! **_

_**On another note, reviews make me happy and not stressed! Well those and caramel apples but seeing as it isn't fair season, I will settle for reviews!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 16: Mess with this Dog's Girlfriend, you get the Teeth  
_

_**(Jacob's POV)**_

Nessie had been back for two days and was constantly asking me questions about Bella. I kept out the part that I tried to be with and was madly in love with her mother. I decided that part of my information may not go over well with Nessie.

We were on our cell phones talking to each other. She had bought a new phone so that her family couldn't track who she's been calling. She still kept her old phone on her and would check her text messages and laugh whenever her family wrote to her.

"I know you want to know more Nessie but honestly that's all I know about her." I said pinching the bridge of my nose with my hand. I didn't want to think about Bella as much as she had made me within the last two days.

"I know, I just like to hear it again."

"Nessie, I gotta go. I have a lot of work to do. You should do some work too."

"Alright. Talk to you later Jake."

"Talk to you later." I hung up the phone. I picked up my history text book to start reading the newest chapter when my cell phone rang. I sighed picking it up without looking at the name. Nessie had been calling me every five seconds with some new questions about Bella. "For the love of God Nessie, I need to get things done." I said into the phone.

"Jacob, I didn't know you believed in God." The voice said.

"Rosalie." I acknowledged the voice, feeling rather stupid.

"I need to know if my daughter came back to school." She sounded rather spastic.

"According to her, you're not her mother and she doesn't even know you."

"Just answer my question."

"Yeah, she has been here the whole time." I said.

"Thank God!" Rosalie said as I heard a gathered sigh of relief over the phone.

"I didn't know you believed in God." I said back jokingly.

"Go screw yourself." Rosalie said back.

"She's angry at you guys. Actually angry is an understatement."

"I know we kept so much from her. She deserves to be mad at us."

"Yeah but I mean thoroughly mad. I'm not allowed to mention any of your names even when she asks me about Bella."

"I wish I could be there." Rosalie said.

"I'm sure she will get over it soon. You just have to give her time. She has both Edward's and Bella's stubbornness. It won't be easy to break."

Rosalie laughed, "I've seen that attitude come out more than once over the years. Please keep her safe until she is willing to talk to us again. Also can you make sure she hunts?"

"Now you are asking me to do something that I'm against." I said to her.

"Please, it isn't like she hunts humans. You saw what happens to her if she doesn't hunt."

"Alright I will try to make it work into conversation."

"Thank you so much Jacob!" Rosalie said before clicking off the phone.

"Yeah no need to say bye." I muttered, going back to my work.

Two weeks passed without any trouble between Nessie and I. Nessie stopped asking me so much about her mother and was slowly thinking about replying to Rosalie's constant plead to text back.

Rosalie had stopped calling, figuring that she wasn't listening to the voicemails, which was the truth.

"I had a great time." Nessie said as she sat on my bed. We just got back from another date. We had been going out now for two months. As far as she knew, her family still thinks she's in the Bahamas. Rosalie told me everything, about the outburst she had when she realized almost her whole life was a lie. She said that Edward felt horrible and they had to do all that they could to keep him from coming after her to let her know how much he really cares for her now. The rather sunny days around here would have stopped him anyways.

"It was fun. That juggler was hilarious." I sat on my bed next to her. We just went to the last fair of the season.

"Yeah, even though you only laughed when he messed up."

I chuckled, "It was funny."

She smirked at me.

"You know…" I started but she cut me off.

She groaned and flopped her body against my bed, "Don't start with me Jacob. Please." She did this every time I tried to bring up her family.

"But it's not right to lie to your family."

"Why not? They always lie to me." I couldn't say anything against that.

"You know that I would never lie to you right?" I went over to her to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"I know." She muttered, giving me a kiss back.

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, leaving my hand on her cheek. She started to deepen our kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Her cell phone started to ring.

She broke away from our kiss to look at her caller ID then sighed, "I'm not going to answer this."

I was fine with that as she set her cell phone down, just then I heard a buzz come from her cell phone.

"I hate them so much." She muttered grabbing the phone and flipping it open. I looked at the text over her shoulders,

'Please call back as soon as possible. This is important. VERY IMPORTANT'

"It can wait." I whispered.

"No, I really have to get this." She sat up, looking worried.

I sighed letting her call the person, "Hello Emmett." She growled his name out as if she had a grudge that would never leave. "You want to lie to me again?"

I suppose she was still young, even if she acted mature for her age sometimes.

She gulped, "I see." She got up and ran to get her purse frantically. "I will be there in an hour." She said digging for her keys. Tears were streaking her face within seconds.

I quickly went over to her and grabbed the keys from her hand. "I will drive." I muttered, not knowing what was going on just yet.

"NO I will, I have to get there fast."

"You are in hysterics, I will drive." I told her as I grabbed my wallet, "Let's go." I said opening my dorm door.

She nodded running outside and down the stairs before I could blink.

"Nessie, wait for me." I said running after her. Luckily it was really late so no one was out.

One of the RAs stopped me in the hall. "Black, it is past curfew get back to your room."

"I'm sorry, my girlfriend just had some family problems, I have to go with her. I will fill the paper out later." I ran past him and outside. I didn't see Nessie anywhere. I ran where her car is normally parked she was already there sitting against the car, waiting for me. "Ness, tell me what happened and then I will drive you where you have to go." I told her.

"My mom…" she couldn't speak anything past that.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked. "Calm down take a deep breath."

Nessie bit her thumb as she shook her head back and forth. I grabbed her face, making her look at me.

"Tell me what happened."

She put her hand onto my face, 'She was attacked.'

"Attacked?" I was afraid to ask by whom.

Nessie nodded, 'By six werewolves.'

Six? This could be bad. "Let's go see them."

She nodded as she slithered into her passenger seat. I took the driver's seat as we drove down the highway. Figures, I finally have a chance to drive her nice car and it's under horrible circumstances.

"Why don't you tell them that I am coming?" I told her.

She only stared out the window, I grabbed her phone. Who should I call? I decided on Edward. I clicked his number as it started to dial. "Hello?" He said, seeming confused as to why Nessie would call him.

"It's Jacob, what exactly happened? Nessie is so distraught."

I could tell he was getting up and walking out of a room. He spoke about five minutes later, "We were out hunting when Rosalie was separated. She found a good herd of deer then she was surrounded by six wolves. We almost didn't get to her in time. If it wasn't for Emmett's rash sense to attack and not ask questions, we probably wouldn't have saved her. She is beaten really badly. We don't know the full story yet, Rosalie can barely talk without pain. Her mind is only on trying to speak right now. She isn't thinking about what happened. I'm trying to get more out of her but it isn't working."

"Who…" I couldn't get another word out when Edward cut me off.

"I could tell Sam, Embry, I think Quil was there…I didn't know the others and they were certain not to think too much when I came. Sam told all of them that were killed the others and they believe us. They know all of our powers Jacob; this is starting to scare us. They knew Alice can't see a vision if they are around and they know I can read minds but only what they are thinking at the time. They know all of our weaknesses and strengths. We can't fight an enemy that can be a step ahead of us."

"I am sure we can figure something out." I muttered.

"Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to get involved with this. I know they are your pack, your family. I wouldn't be able to go against my family."

I looked over at Renessme, how worried she was, "It became my problem, the moment I met Nessie. I will drop her off at your house and then I will go talk to Sam myself."

"He won't listen. He believes that we are the reason for the members of a pack to die. We are moving in a few days, which should settle it."

"That won't work; he will just track you guys again."

"You can't talk to him. Last time, he almost killed you and it was one on one. This will be one on six."

"I will figure something out." I should have transformed every once in a while to keep in shape. I was beating myself up for not doing that now. I closed the call then. I didn't want to hear him ask me to stop.

I dropped Nessie off as she ran into the house to see Rosalie. I stood at her car as the family hugged her and tried to sooth her nerves. I went toward the wood line.

Edward caught me, "Don't go after them yet. We will work something out."

"I am just going for a walk leech." I said.

He didn't say anything else. I hadn't called them any terms like that in a while, but I was angry.

As soon as I was far in the woods, I transformed into my wolf form as I ran through the woods. I howled into the air and listened as I ran some more. Sam met my howl as I started to go straight toward the six. I growled as I got closer.

I stood with my hair on ends. Sam was in the front in his wolf form with two wolves on each side. The other two were in human form. My only sight was on Sam. He was my target, the rest were there for show. I growled, barring my teeth and planted my feet into the ground. I was ready this time.

_Back already?_ Sam said to me with a wolfy grin.

I growled, _How could you?_

This was going to end now if I have it my way.

_**I hope you liked it! What will happen next? I know some people didn't like that I made the wolves mean and I hate to play this card but here it goes, it's my story so I'm doing what I want! It's no difference than when the wolves were mean in Breaking Dawn; I actually think this makes more sense this time around than in Breaking Dawn when the wolves decided to be attack. I know they never actually attacked and end up helping. (I hated Breaking Dawn so much)**_

_**I'm extremely busy like always with school and I only had time today cuz my boyfriend isn't talking to me right now (there's some game he is going to get at midnight so he went to the midnight release). Yep, he went on Valentine's Day. He's lucky I love him, that's all I have to say. He reminds me of a mixture of Emmett and Edward…I mean he can be soft and sensitive and write me poetry and then completely be a guy and decide that he has to play a game and his jokes are crass sometimes. I suppose it's a good mixture though. **_

_**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 17: Old Friends_

_**(Jacob's POV)**_

I stood with my hair on ends. Sam was in the front in his wolf form with two wolves on each side. The others were in human form. My only sight was on Sam. He was my target, the rest were there for show. I growled, barring my teeth and planted my feet into the ground. I was ready this time.

_Back already?_ Sam said to me with a wolfy grin.

I growled, _How could you?_

This was going to end now if I have it my way…

_How dare you hurt them. I told you they didn't do anything. _I said to him. I had him in my view as I ran at him, forcing him to the ground as I stood over him. I was told that I was a natural from the day that I turned into a wolf and while I lost some expertise from not changing within the last few years, I was ready. I was about to bite him when I heard the other five change and circle me.

_I am alpha. I am in charge._ I told them. _The position was brought down in my lineage._

Sam chuckled as he used his back feet to kick me off. _Not anymore. You abandoned us. You said you don't want to be a leader ever again._

_You said I could have my position back anytime I wanted, besides, I didn't give it to you. I gave my position to Leah._

_And you are the reason she is gone._

_No I'm not._

The others were surrounding me. I really was screwed if they attacked right now.

_Listen to me._ I barked. _I am alpha. I am to tell you guys what to do._

The others chuckled around me.

_Seems they don't believe you. _Sam snarled.

_The Blacks are the alphas at all times. I tell you guys what to do and I order you guys not to go after the Cullen coven again. The treaty is still on. _One of the wolves I had never met came at me and snapped his teeth at my back leg. I was able to put enough force into my leg to kick him back as my tail whipped back and forth. I tried to look around me, trying to see who I would have to go after first. Embry, Sam, Quil, and Paul was there. Four out of six that I knew. What happened while I was gone?

Sam growled, _You dare hit one of your brothers? Those leeches have turned you against us. I don't care about the treaty anymore. I will void it from now on. I did it before and I will do it again._

_You can't. My great grandfather made that treaty for our people's safety._ I growled at him.

Sam rolled his eyes, _and look where it got us. If he just killed them to begin with, this would have never happened. None of our lives would have been messed with._

_I can't let you do this. You will have to go through me._

_That can be arranged, Get him and don't let him escape._ Sam commanded as three of the wolves came at me. I felt three sets of teeth come at me as I struggled to get away.

Embry was on the outside trying to talk to Sam. _This is wrong, he is a friend, a brother._

_He isn't if he sides with the leeches._

_He is just making sure we don't make a mistake and convict the wrong people._

_Listen to my orders_ I heard Sam growl. _You will help us._

_No. _Embry said standing firm. Quil was standing back too; he knew how much I hated the leeches so it was no surprise that he believed me when I said that the Cullens didn't do it. If I had any doubt that it was the Cullens, he knew I would attack them myself.

I was currently able to keep two in front of me as the third got behind me, jumping on top of me. I yelped as I tried to get him off me. I was hurt badly already. My leg was twisted and I was bleeding profusely. This fight was one sided from the beginning. I was about to go down when one of them was ripped off of me, then another. Before I knew it, I felt a muzzle gently skim the side of my face and then a tongue. I barely opened my eyes to see Embry trying to get me up.

_Hurry, I can't keep them all at bay._ He said to me. I nodded just barely able to stand. Embry was growling at the others as they backed off.

_What are you doing? Kill the traders!_ Sam yelled at them.

_Come on. _Embry said as he started to run. I tried to keep up as he slowed down to keep up with my pace. The pain that shot through me didn't help my slow pace.

_Haven't seen you in a while._ Embry said to me as I tried to keep up.

_Tell me about it. _

_So what's the plan buddy?_

We could hear them following closely behind.

_We are in trouble for this one buddy! _Embry said. _Where are you going? We really need to do something, they are gaining on us._

_You guys gonna leave me behind with the others? _Quil jumped to our sides as we kept trying to keep a good pace. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he ran beside us.

_I can't believe you two are staying with me. _I told them.

_We were best friends to start, no reason why we still can't be._

_You all will die._ We heard Sam say as he let out a hunting howl. The other three followed in his howl

_I don't know what to do. _Just then I felt a wolf form tackle me from behind making me topple over. Sam had me now. I couldn't move.

Embry was about to attack but he knew he couldn't go against Sam, Sam was too big.

_I am tired of this. You think you can come in and out. I tried to be nice and follow our ancestry and you ruin everything. This will be the last time._

I could hear the others coming around as Embry and Quil started to growl.

Just then Sam was thrown from on top of me as he flew into a tree, making a yelp.

"You." I heard someone growl. I looked up to see Emmett running at Sam. "YOU are the reason why my wife almost died today." He growled.

Sam quickly stood up let out a toothy grin at him. _Get the vampire._

_No, he is stronger than the normal ones. _I said as the others came at him. I didn't want my friends, my brothers to get hurt.

Emmett easily punched one and kicked another making them fly back, "I only have eyes on you." He said pointing to Sam. "You were the one with my wife in your teeth."

I knew that vampires got most vicious when they wanted revenge but this was something I would have never expected.

The rest of the family except Nessie and Rosalie came to the clearing. I found Edward quickly, knowing he could read my mind, _Don't hurt Embry or Quil, they are on our side._

Edward nodded, "Don't hurt the two with Jacob, they aren't going to fight us." With that, the fight ensued with Quil trying to help when he was needed. I lay there with Embry by my side. I tried to get up but Embry kept me down.

_You're hurt, stay where you are._ Embry said to me. He attacked anyone who came near us. However, the four wolves didn't come after us often. It was mainly the vampires that they attacked.

I watched as Sam led Emmett through the woods when no one was watching. I tried to get up but Embry refused to let me up claiming I was too hurt. I was worried, against any other, I wouldn't care about a vampire versus them but Sam was the most experienced, he knew all the tricks. He taught us all what we know and when it came to vampires- he would be the one to kill it.

The other four kept the coven in this spot, not allowing them to follow. Everyone looked up when they heard a really loud scream and an off pitch howl far into the woods. Edward looked into our minds to hear Sam's thoughts, _This ends now._

"No!" he yelled as he jumped over the wolves that were there, leaving his family behind. One of the wolves grabbed his arm in their mouths, making him stay in the small clearing, "Get off me you mangy mutts." He yelled punching the wolf in the mouth.

Sam howled far off as the other wolves broke from the fight to run off. I could smell a fire not far off. Embry helped me up now that the fight was done. The whole family seemed relieved at first that the wolves left until they smelt the fire. They followed Embry and I as I limped through the woods. Edward and Carlisle ran ahead of us in hopes that they could be the first to find what happened.

Embry was trying to fight his instincts from wanting to kill the vampires. We found the fire. It didn't smell right though. There was no vampire burning in it. There was a collective sigh of relief but then a realization that there was still no sign of Emmett.

I smelt my way around the fire. Embry was still helping me stand. I then found what I was looking for, the vampire in pieces, separated through the woods. I barked to get the Cullen's attention. They came over and quickly went to work helping their friend.

This was the sign that they weren't playing anymore. As wolves we would typically just kill vampires when they posed a threat but on bigger covens, we can't always kill them in one shot. The thought behind everything is that if we attack the coven repeatedly and hurt each one or in some cases kill one or two, then we can diminish their numbers. Given the size of the coven, there would most likely be three more attacks.

Edward sighed at my thoughts. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"We won't have enough to go against them." He said. "Not with two down already."

_I will help, Embry and Quil can help._ _That's three._

Edward shook his head, "No, we need more. Having you three and you are hurt, it's bringing us back to our old odds. We are going to need a lot more help, especially if he gets more of his pack to help."

Quil sat next to us as Edward talked to me, _Yeah, we need a lot more help or a miracle. I can't believe I'm about to help a leech._

"Let's go back to the house so that everyone can relax." Edward said to me as Embry helped me to walk back and Edward and Carlisle helped Emmett back.

My only question the whole time was, why didn't Sam kill Emmett? He had the fire and it was obvious that Emmett was down…so why didn't he finish the job?

Is there a chance that he knows he may be wrong?

_**Nothing to report, just been busy with school! When I'm not working, going to school, or completing papers- I have been applying for jobs! I hope I get one soon!**_

_**Please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 18: Talking it out_

_**(Nessie's POV)**_

I was sitting on our small porch hoping that Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett would be fine. I still didn't like talking to my family and if it weren't for the wolves, I still wouldn't be talking to them now. I couldn't bring myself to say mom or dad anymore. My entire family member had nicknames except Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Of course everyone meant a lot to me but right now, I couldn't bring myself to talk to them, knowing they lied to me.

I spent most of my time outside on the porch while everyone else was inside. They were planning a hunting trip soon and were trying to decide a place that the wolves wouldn't go too. Of course that was impossible.

I just kept reminding myself that if it weren't for the wolves, I wouldn't be at this place. I won't listen to them a lot of the time. I pretend like I don't hear them when I go inside. Jake is the only one I talk to regularly. Edward avoids me like the plague since I have come back; it probably has a lot to do with the fact that I send hateful glares and even worse thoughts at him.

"You busy?" I heard Edward say behind me. It was the first thing he had said to me in two days.

"Not at the moment. I'm just worried." I said honestly. I don't know what got into me but I felt like I had to talk to him regularly.

"They'll be fine. Both are strong willed." Edward sat next to me. It wasn't because he was tired; it was only to be able to get level with me. "Can I talk to you about your real mother? I feel horrible about not being able to say anything before. Jacob told me that you were very upset. I want to explain everything to you."

"I don't know are you going to lie to me?" I asked, as it came out more conceited than I meant for it too.

"No, I promise. I will only give the truth."

"Then talk."

I saw Edward shake his head at the corner of my eye, "Not here, let's go to another place."

"What if the wolves attack?"

"They won't, we will leave this state. Besides, I already told Alice that we were going so she will watch us diligently."

"Alright, but she can't see me."

"She can't see the wolves either but she can see what's going on around me. You know her; she's able to see you as long as one of us are with you."

"Alright." I agreed reluctantly, perhaps I can finally be able to learn about my real father.

I stood up and together we started to run through the woods. I had to be truthful by saying that I was afraid that the wolves would attack but Edward seemed to know what he was doing.

We stopped at a stream. He started to walk along the edges as I walked next to him. There was always something that was so calming about water.

"Now, where to start?" He muttered.

"How about the beginning?" I said back, crossing my arms as I kicked a pebble.

He smiled at me and then told me from when he first became a vampire. I was shocked to learn that out of all my members, it was Edward that had rebelled on purpose to eat humans. He always seemed too good, too perfect sometimes.

It was so abnormal to learn so much from him. It turned out that I didn't know him at all. He told me of pranks he used to pull with my uncles and how he met my mother. It was such a touching story to learn how their love came from so little. I was looking down for most of his stories.

"So you tried to leave her at first?" I asked, kicking another small pebble into the water.

"Yeah but I couldn't, I kept thinking about her no matter where I went."

"What was she like?"

He let out a weak smile, "Quiet, shy, she didn't really think twice when she found out what I was."

"She didn't care at all?"

"Not at all, she was one spectacular woman." My father said smiling.

It felt like we had a fresh start now. He grabbed my shoulder making me stop, "Stay quiet." He whispered.

I looked around but didn't see anything. He then pointed ahead of me as I looked at a river bank. There was a girl swimming in it. She looked beautiful as she splashed around the water. Her brown hair shined in the sun light and her skin seemed to sparkle…wait sparkle? I took a closer look; it was the girl from before. The girl that told me to never tell them about her.

I grabbed my fath…Edward's hand, it was time I came clean anyways. 'I lied about before.' I told him as I gave him the true depictions of what happened. His eyes widened as the vision kept going. Before the vision could fully end, he was running toward her. I took off after him, just on his heels.

He slid to the side of the bank as the girl still seemed to be splashing in the water. I realized she was taking a bath; at least she had a swim suit on. She was humming a tune that sound familiar. It was almost too familiar. I looked at my father as he started to walk toward her at human pace. It hit me then, that was his song. He played that on the piano when he was sad. He would play it from his room when Rosalie and Emmett were trying to get me to go to bed and on the days near my birthday. He would spend hours in his room, playing his piano to that tune. I remember my family looking so melancholy when he did that.

I gulped making the girl look in our direction. Her red eyes grew huge as she started to try and run through the river. However, the stream was deeper than I thought and it ran up to her waist. She started to trip over the water as she ran from us. It hastily became a game of chase as my father ran after her.

"Wait." He yelled as he followed behind.

I ran along with them, noticing when she quickly turned. I turned as well, making me closer than my father was. Great, my first time getting to know my father and we are stuck chasing after some girl.

I was running after her when she suddenly stopped, hissing at something. I stopped as well, practically falling next to her. I looked up to see my whole family surrounding us. Well, they were surrounding her.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled at them. My aunty got closer. The girl backed up bumping into Edward who was behind her. "Move you idiot!" The girl screamed at Edward.

My aunty spoke, "How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to know better." The girl said, hissing the last words out. She looked down at me; I was still by her side. She grabbed me to her, "Let me go." The girl said. "Or she dies."

"You wouldn't do that." My aunty laughed. "We know you better than that. You love your little girl. You gave your life for her."

Your little girl? I never met this vampire in my life.

"I will if you guys don't move. Move now!" the girl said.

My aunty moved aside as everyone followed suit. "You may go but we are always available. You know this."

The girl backed out of the small space, never turning her back to any of the family. I was still in her arms. Rosalie stepped forward, "Let her go now." She started to growl as a warning.

"Growling means nothing; you are the worse person ever! She doesn't even recognize me."

"Let's talk this over." Carlisle said, walking forward.

"Ever the nonviolent one." The girl said. "My father killed himself because he thought I was dead. He couldn't live knowing that I was truly dead and he didn't even visit me while I was 'sick.' None of you cared though, not one sent your condolence to him about my death. You just skipped town."

"We couldn't live with the guilt there." Esme said.

"And Charlie could? I hate you all." The girl screamed behind me. I was still being held by her. I noticed Jacob wasn't here, why didn't he come? Was he still that badly injured? I know he would never let anything harmful come my way.

"We thought we lost you back then. It was hard to lose a family member; we didn't know what else to do." Aunty said.

"You lost a family member, but I lost my life."

"Didn't you want to be a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"I did but I wanted to be with a family, not alone."

"Why didn't you come find us?" Edward asked.

"I woke up in a box that had collapsed with dirt." The girl sound like she was going to cry. "I was alone. I was so thirsty, my throat was burning. I didn't know where I was. I had nothing around me. No space to move. I moved up, hoping I could find my way out. I looked around when I was out. There was nothing around. I then noticed that gravestone that held my name with the date I had died. It was like a horror movie."

"I went there every day after your death, how did you get away without me there?" My father asked.

If I could ask a question, it would be how she got around the embalming process…wouldn't that make it impossible for her to become one of us while in the ground?

"I…I didn't know what to do. I saw my name on the stone and then I heard a-a man walking by. He smelt so good, I couldn't help it. I killed him. I killed a man that same night!" She screamed. "Then I smelt something and all senses said it was another vampire coming this way. My first thought was to run. I put the man into the hole that I had made and buried it. I ran off." Her voice was wavering in and out now. "I didn't know what to do. I had no clue how to be a vampire other than what I knew from you guys. I tried to hunt animals; I wanted to wait until my eyes were gold before I found you guys. It never happened though. I tried to go after a deer and the taste was disgusting, then I decided to try different animals. Everything tasted so bad. Every time I just passed a human, it smelt too good. I couldn't help myself."

My aunty spoke, "You could have found us. We would have helped you."

"You left me; you didn't want to take care of a newborn. I'm not surprised, I wouldn't either. It's harder than it looks, I didn't expect it to be this hard. I decided to turn to instincts and be a nomad, it was the only way to cope."

Edward stepped forward, "Bella, we didn't leave you. I would have never left you."

The girl's breathing got erratic as growls escaped her, "I heard that one before."

"I'm serious." Edward said. "We thought you died. We would have never left you as a newborn."

"You wouldn't want me I killed so many people. Then I find out my girl doesn't even know I exist or that I ever existed for that matter. You guys just wanted to forget all about me. I honestly can't blame you; I knew it was too good to be true to be a part of your family."

"She knows now." Rosalie said. "We told her the story. She knows."

The girl flipped me around to be able to see her face to face. "You know?" She muttered. "You know who I am?"

I nodded.

The girl looked to the ground and then back up at me. "You know." She said again. She looked up at my family. "Can I speak to her alone?"

My aunty smiled as she nodded. She moved the family back, they were reluctant to move. The girl looked like she had won the lottery as she grabbed my hand and walked past them. She walked toward the river. It was the first time I had seen her smile.

I looked over to my family, knowing my aunty wouldn't put me in danger.

"Hold on." My aunty said. "You can talk to her but you must come back to our house with her."

The girl looked worried. "Alright, but I won't stay." She said.

Aunty squealed, "don't hold say something if you don't mean it." She said happily.

The girl sighed as she walked farther off, still holding my hand. "She never fails to annoy me." The girl said.

"Tell me about it. She is way too into fashion." I said.

"I know that for a fact." The girl laughed, I could tell we already had a lot in common…and we didn't know anything about each other.

_**Sorry for the long pause. I have tons going on right now. Passed out a week ago during a test…which didn't help matters. Now my family wants me to get my blood drawn for several diseases and my professor is telling me to go to the doctors and get my blood drawn as well because I have been so fatigued lately. I also need to find a job by the end of May (easier said than done). And my grades have been dropping because I have been so tired that I don't want to do any school work.**_

_**I may not be able to write another chapter until the end of May. Sorry! I will attempt to make it extremely long. Thanks for sticking with me : ) **_

_**Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Title: Never as They Seem_

_Chapter 19: Fights_

_**(Nessie's POV)**_

Bella was alive…or my mom was alive. It was a strange thought. Why was I so surprised that my mother was alive. I had thought that my mom was alive and taking care of me my whole life. I didn't know how to take this turn of events. Should I have been jumping up and down or upset that this woman hadn't tried to find me sooner? Why now?

We walked into the clearing that my father and I had first seen the girl bathing at. I sat on some rocks as the girl grabbed her clothes and went to change from her swimsuit. The girl came back and sat on the same rock as me, we looked into the river. There were tiny fish swimming with each other as they made their way through the river, looking for food. I dropped a small pebble into the water, watching all of the fish run after it. Once they realized it wasn't food, they went back to searching together.

"Renesmee Isabella Hale." The girl muttered. "At least she named your middle name after me."

I didn't say anything. That would explain why no one would tell me why they chose that as my middle name other than, 'it sound pretty.'

The girl grabbed my wrist with the bracelet on it. "I remember this bracelet."

I looked at my wrist as she ran her fingers over each charm. I knew I had to start talking, "Edward gave it to me. He said it was yours when you were alive. I mean when you were human." I didn't know if saying either would offend her, I knew nothing of this woman.

She didn't seem to catch my wording though, "Why didn't Edward take care of you when you were younger? Why did you think Rosalie and Emmett were your parents?"

"I was the cause for that one. Rosalie took care of me when I was little and Emmett helped. I started to see them as my parents. Everyone that I saw on television when I was younger had parents so I thought I had to have parents as well. I was smart when I was younger and I looked up what a mother was in the dictionary. It said, 'a term of address for a woman having or regarded as having the status, function, or authority of a female parent.' It said close to the same for father. After reading those definitions, I looked back on everything and Rosalie and Emmett were always there. I knew deep in my mind that it was impossible but I didn't care. I really wanted something to believe in. I wanted my life to be normal like what I saw on television."

She let out a snicker.

"What?"

"I wanted the opposite; I wanted to be the girl who wasn't normal when I was your age. We always try to go for the opposite of our lives. But the old saying is true; the grass isn't always greener on the other side."

I smiled at that. It felt nice hearing that from her.

She hugged me against her after a moment of silence. "My girl." She muttered. "I'm sorry I was never there for you."

"I should have asked sooner."

"Were they good to you?"

"Yes, I was spoiled rotten. I got everything I wanted. I'm sure that had a lot to do with the fact that my own father wanted nothing to do with me." Ooops, that last part wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

The girl stiffened, "What?" She grabbed a stone that was next to us and crushed it in her palm.

I gulped, "Did I say something wrong?" I tried to play it off like I didn't actually say anything.

"Your father, Edward? He didn't do anything for you or with you?"

"He was upset that you weren't there. I reminded him of you. He didn't like it." I tried to defend Edward. I probably would have done the same thing.

"That's not a good enough reason. He should have been there. I didn't die so that he could ignore you." She grumbled. "I can't believe his selfish attitude."

"It's okay, he just told me everything. We are better now."

Bella got up and walked off.

"It's alright." I said again.

She fell to the ground, looking like she was going to sob.

I ran over to her, putting an arm around her.

"I should have come sooner to you. I should have been there. After our accidental meeting back when I attacked you, I couldn't help but keep thinking of you."

"I don't think it was an accident. Grandpa has taught me that everything happens for a reason. He believes that we all have a destiny and no matter what we do to go around it, it will always come back at us. I like to believe him. I like to think that he is on to something. Perhaps you were trying to avoid us for too long and this is the start of you coming back to the family. I can get to you know you and you can get to know me."

She smirked and looked at me. "Thanks Renesmee." She grabbed me into a hug as we sat for some time, holding onto each other. I felt like I had known her my whole life instead of just a few hours. Perhaps that had something do with the fact that we looked so much alike. Finally after some time Bella spoke again, "Let's go back to your house."

I went to the house with Bella, my mother. Wow, that was something new to think of. It was getting late but I didn't want to go to bed just yet. I had so many questions that weren't answered. I wanted her view on everything and not just Edward's view.

As soon as we walked into the house, Emmett pulled me to the living room to watch television as I watched my biological mom and dad walk up the stairs, not talking. They both looked over at me before walking out of my sight. I was about to speak but Emmett made it a point to show that he didn't notice.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked quietly, noticing his scent wasn't around.

"Out with his friends for a bit." Emmett muttered before turning up the television.

We were watching television as I started to hear screaming upstairs. I tried to ignore it but I knew that it was bugging Emmett just as much as it was bugging me.

I could tell it was about me. She was mad that he never took care of me.

Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing when the screaming started. I wanted to go see what was going on but Emmett kept me there. "He wants to talk to her alone." He told me.

I gulped as I heard partial parts of the conversation, "Idiot," "I hate you," and "You are so stupid" rang over everything else which seemed like a jumbled mess.

I cringed when I heard something that sound like the piano snap in half. That was the one thing that Edward never let anyone near, it stayed in his room. There was more yelling before what sound like a wall being punched or kicked out. I was about to get up when Emmett kept me there. I knew I was no match to fight Emmett to get up there.

"They are talking it out." Emmett muttered to me. I had to force myself to stay there. Emmett raised the television noise as if that would do any good. Everyone stayed in their rooms, trying to ignore the yelling fit.

Having no privacy is common in a house filled with vampires but typically we have worked out a way so that it is possible. But typically half the house isn't being torn apart and the two aren't usually yelling at each other.

Bella opened the door and ran down the stairs. She was stopped by uncle Jasper. "Hold on Bella."

"I don't need to listen to this anymore." She said grabbing her coat. "I was just fine on my own. This was a stupid move."

Uncle Jasper stood in front of the door.

Bella glared at him with her red eyes. "Move now."

He shook his head, "I know you are unhappy with the others but we need your help right now. We have a problem."

"What?" She asked, but when she saw Edward standing at the top of the stairs, she changed her mind, "Actually I don't care just move."

"Bella, the wolves are planning on attacking us. They already attacked Rosalie, Emmett, and Renesmee" as soon as he said my name, Bella looked at me.

"So?" She forced out. We could all tell she was just saying that.

"So we are outnumbered, we need your help. Please help us."

Bella looked deep in thought and looked over at me. "What did they attack for?"

"According to them, Leah and Seth were out here when they were attacked by something. We don't know what it was but the wolves are assuming it was us."

Bella looked frightened, "Leah and Seth were hurt…" It sound more like a statement than a question. She didn't look shocked, although she did look worried. She sighed and then asked, "What about Jacob is he okay?" I knew that she had known him for a long time but still hearing her ask that somehow hurt me. She sound so worried for him.

"Jacob is fine." Jasper left out the part about me dating Jacob.

"I see, so the wolves are attacking."

"Yes."

"Is Jacob attacking with them?"

"No, he's on our side. He went out for a bit and should be back soon, if you want to wait."

Bella shook her head, "No, I will be back…eventually." She said.

Uncle Jasper stepped out from the front of the door. "That's all I needed to hear. I know you don't want to help for us but you could always help for Renesmee's sake."

"I know." She whispered before opening the door and running off.

Edward was about to run after her when Emmett and Jasper grabbed him. "She needs time to think." Uncle Jasper said.

Edward loosened up trying to run for her. We both looked at each other, pain etched on both our faces. We both wanted to follow her, we both wanted answers. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I'm going for a walk." I muttered walking outside. I made sure to go the opposite route than Bella. I sat with my back against a tree as I thought everything over. My real mom was back, my real dad was talking to me, and my fake parents want to keep me in the dark…with that tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't help it as more and more fell. Before I knew it, my body was shaking with cries as I let it all out.

I didn't know how long I was there before I felt a cold nose nudge my arm. I looked up through tear stained eyes to see Jacob's wolf form.

I tried to clear away my tears but it didn't work. He nudged me again as I sniffled.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so confused." I said to him.

He lay next to me.

"I don't know where to start." I told him.

He let out a grunt as if to say, 'that never stopped you before.'

"Fine, I'll tell you." I squeaked out. Then my whole night unraveled in front of him. I told him everything. He seemed to listen intently when Bella came into the story but he did know her so I guess that was to be expected. By the end, I felt better and was hugging Jacob's wolf form with all my might as he laid there.

He let out a small whimper as I was hugging him.

"I know you will never leave me." I muttered into his fur.

Don't ask me when I started to be able to understand what he was saying in his wolf form. For all I know I was making up what his noises meant. All I knew was that he was what I needed at that moment.

I still felt in a parallel universe that none of this was happening. In that universe I was with both my parents. They loved me and each other equally. We would be happy and smiling. Then it struck me, would I still know Jacob? What made him leave the family if he knew them? I was about to ask why he left them to begin with when I decided not to. I couldn't take the answer right now.

_**Sorry it has been so long. I have been applying everywhere. Until I can get a full time job I have been working at a pet store which is fine but I really need better hours. And better benefits. I didn't get as great of grades as I wanted but I am now a college graduate! Very scary thought, now I'm on my own.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
